Hogwarts Academy for the Supernaturally gifted
by The Perfectly Imperfect One
Summary: This is a story about how five worlds Inheritance Eragon trilogy, House of Night, Night World, Harry Potter and the Vampire Academy come together and form a school. This is the first year and interesting things ad the hole summary inside 1 ch.
1. Info

Okay, so this is the summary with some background information and stuff for you. If you like the idea then please read it all through because you wont get it if you don't there are some things in this thatt are...reversed from the books.

**Hey, so this is, in fact, a crossover between Harry Potter, House of Night, Night World, Vampire Academy and Eragon. I know, this is going to be super duper hard for me, but, you know what? I'm up for the challenge. I have a humorous story, a drama, to abandoned stories and now I'd like to have a cool story that is full of adventure and mystery. Excitement and danger, everything and anything is possible in this world. In this story there are:**

Wizards

Witches (spell casting, wand wielding)

Witches (N.W.)- in this story called Wytches with a 'y' so you know the difference

Dragons (savage Harry Potter ones)- called Winged Serpents in this story so you can tell the difference

Moroi (element wielding vampires, not evil)

Dhampir (half moroi beings who protect the moroi)

Strigoi (evil vampires set on killing the moroi)

Vampires (made vampires)N.W.- Lamia

Vampires (born vampires)N.W.

Vampyres (red and blue)

Shapeshifters (N.W.)

Dragons (intelligent yet still savage, bond to dragon rider)

Elves

Werewolves

Werwulfen (N.W.)

and all the other Harry Potter creatures that are too numerous to name. These are all going to be incorporated into a very unique school that is in another dimetion altogether. These magical beings are the only things that can actually sift into that dimention, given that it is actually made from the magic of the two types of witches and sad thing is that to block out the bad ones they need to block out the good ones too, so they only use that spell when in dire need. This school is at least 20 times the size of hogwarts and they are actually sorted into eleven different houses. Gryffindoor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Hecate (she doesn't have any known last name), Maya, Hellewise, Skulblaka, Du Vrangr Gata, Nyx (they didn't want to be left out), Protectors. These are not made for just one specie though. The sorting hat looks into the heart of the person and sees what they'd be the best at, after the people touch the dragons eggs of course, and the sorting hat will put them in the house he think will suit them best.

Each house has their own colours and emblem.

Gryffindoor: Gold and red, lion

Maya: Scarlet and black, panther (black)

Slytherin: Green and silver, snake

Hellewise: Pale pink and pale green, doe

Hufflepuff: Black and gold, badger

Skulblaka: Irredescant, dragon

Ravenclaw: Blue and Silver, eagle

Du Vrangr Gata: Brown and navy, raven

Hecate: Purple and silver, Black stallion

Nyx: White and light pink, butterfly

Protectors: Indigo and white, wolf

**Now, here aer the characters that I may use in this story, but I need their last names, so I'll put a number in front of the name and you can Review me their last name so that I can use them. If you like the idea of this story please oh please help me. I'll just write the ones whose last names I don't know.**

Night World Characters:

1. Iliana D...

House of Night

2. Aphrodite L...

3. Heath L...

4. John H...

**So please help me out and send me those last names! I really need those for the story, it would really help me out and I don't want to have to resort to making them up or reading all those books over again. Please please please help me out! If you really and truly like this story idea then if you'd help me out that'd be awesome.**

Also, I'll be listing the years and the people in which house in that year ex.:

Fifth year:

Nyx: Alicia McIntosh

Specie: Red Vampyre

There are also going to be class lists, I might even be able to make scheduals. There will be two classes per year, maybe three. These are the teachers:

Alberta Petrov - All about Moroi and Dhampirs

Stan Alto - Hand to Hand combat for beginners/ hand to hand combat for intermediate/ hand to hand combat for advanced

Brom - Shur'tugal magic for beginners/ intermediate

Glaedr - (for Dragon's only) advanced and extra-advanced flight lessons.

Shruikan **( Shruikan bonded with Roran , killing Galbatorix |my version so that Shruikan can have a Rider that is not a bad guy|)-**intermediate and beginner flight lessons.

Oromis - Shur'tugal magic for medium intermediate / advanced / extra-advanced

Alastor Moody - Defense Against the Dark Arts (5, 6, 7 year)

Flitwick - Charms

Snape - Potions /Defense against the dark arts (1, 2, 3, 4 year)

Horace Slughorn - potions (5, 6, 7 year)

Nymphadora Tonks - Wytches, Witches and Wizards 101, 201, 301.

Bins - History of Magic

Sinistra - Astronomy

Sprout - Herbology

Hooch - Broom flying lessons

Remus Lupin - werewolves and werwulfen

Hagrid - Care of Magical Creatures

Professor McGonagall- Transfiguration

Dragon - Sword fighting

Lenobia - Horse-back riding lessons Novice, Beginner, Intermediate, Medium intermediate, Advanced, extra-advanced

Pentheselia - Lamia, Vampyres and Vampires

Trelawny - Divination

Sirius - Animagus. (We will be turning ourselves into them or at least showing you how, so you can ;) -Sirius)

Grandma Harman- Wytch craft

**(the ones under this comment are made up by me)**

Silena - Moroi Element control (including spirit) fighting, preserving, perfecting usage of your element.

Allasson (shifter) - Shape shifter 101, 201, 301

Omorfia ( Elf)- Foreign languages

Vrykol (shortened version of Vrykolakas) (vampire) - Vampyre 101, 201, 301 (only for fledglings)

Banshott (witch) - Apparition

Meagan Tames (witch) - Muggle Studies

Vanessa Hart (wytch) - Ancient Runes

Olivia Donnes (werwulfen) - Arithmancy

Layla (Moroi )- Drama

Apollo (vampyre) - Foreign languages

Fidi (shape shifter) - arts and crafts

Illani (elf) - dance

Taylor (wizard) - English

**There are not as many Elf or Dhampir teachers as there are of the others. **

As you may or may not have noticed, there aer some people in this that are going to be alive, where in the books they are

From Eragon: Brom did not in fact die. Oromis and Glaedr are still alive as well.

From the Vampire Academy :Mason is alive. Dimitri is not a strigoi, and none of that strigoi stuff ever happened.

From Harry Potter : Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Dumbledoor, Sirius and the rest who died in the war are still alive.

From House Of Night : Heath is still alive.

From Night World: I haven't made any changes here. This is exactly like it was with all the characters there. The only thing I'm changing is that they haven't found their soulmates yet. They all are single except for James and Poppy because she is a vampire at the end of her book and I want it to stay that way. So, all the people are single and now able to mingle **(haha ryme!)** with anybody from any book in this crossover.

All the humans going to the school learn about all the different species for the first semester then they have to choose which supernatural being they want to become. They were chosen from the whole world, them, because they had good hearts and they would be good supernatural beings. Of course, if a dragon hatches to them then they will obviously be a rider.

**I will put the scheduals in the next chapter at the beggining. I still need to do some work before I can start on the actual writing part. Review and aid if you like this idea!**

**Oh, and if you think I stole this idea from you I'm sorry, I saw about six different versions of this though and I wanted to try it out. Please don't hate, -Kirsten**


	2. Chapter 1

**Last chapter I made a mistake. Lamia are the born Vampires not the made vampires. The story is down after all this bold. Please read the bold though. Fixed version- I added more :)**

Chapter one: Kerstin Alicia's Point of view.

All my life I've been normal. Boringly normal really. I lived in Canada, and, just to get some things straight, no, we don't live in igloos. No, we don't travel by dogsled. No, we didn't base our currency on monopoly money and for future reference, no, I do not know your second cousin John, from Saskatoon.

Anyways. I have lived the most boring life in the middle of nowhere at a boring school in a boring town in an overly boring country.

I have fun friends, and times like any other normal teenager, but never have I ever experienced anything truly amazing, truly... magical.

I looked around my purple room, and stretched out on my bed, wishing that I could sleep in longer, but I knew that my mother would eventually come and collect me. I may as well get up anyways, and get something good to eat.

I went downstairs to eat some lunch (I almost never eat breakfast on Saturdays) and I found an owl, all white and flecked ruffling it's feathers, sitting on the back of my chair. I stopped, and just stared at it, completely dumbfounded. There was an _owl_ in my kitchen. It was staring at me, as if thinking that _I _ was the weird one.

_There is an _owl_ in my kitchen. Why do I have an owl in my kitchen?!_ I was slowly getting hysterical. I closed my eyes, and forced myself to take three deep breaths, and re-evaluate the situation. There must be a reasonable explanation for this. I mean, owls don't just randomly enter houses.

I saw this note attached to it's leg, and frowned. _I wonder..._ I carefully extracted that, hoping that it wouldn't bite me and I read it. It said:

_Dear Miss Alicia, we are happy to say that you have been chosen for the new school of Hogwarts Academy for the Supernaturally Gifted, and, by the end of the year you too will be supernatural. Here is a list of your maditory classes for this year:_

_Flying Lessons_

_Herbology_

_Hand to hand combat for begginers_

_Sword fighting_

_Lamia, Vampires and Vampyres_

_Wytches, witches and wizards_

_All about Moroi and Dhampirs_

_Werewolves and Werwulfen_

_English_

_History of Magic_

_Here are your elective choices. You may choose three:_

_Potions (professor Slughorn)_

_Horse back riding lessons (lenobia)_

_Foreign Languages (Apollo/ Omorfia)_

_Drama (layla)_

_Arts and Crafts (Fidi)_

_Dance (Illani)_

_I will send Nymphadora Tonks to collect you soon. Be ready dear._

_Hope you are well,_

_Albus Percivil Wilfrick Brian... well, Dumbledoor._

So, now, I basically sat gaping at the note. I was going to a school for the supernatural. Nothing about me was out of the ordinary. Why would they want me? I'm just Kerstin. Just Kerstin. I petted the owl goodbye and I went up to my room to pack some clothes for myself, without even thinking about asking my parents. There was no 'if's to this. I was going. Don't get me wrong, yeah I was definitely surprised but I was definitely not going to give up a chance to go to this school. No sir-ee I was not giving this up.

I put some bras, panties, tee's, long sleeves, jeans, shorts, sweats, sweaters and a jacket into a suitcase. With that I put my writing material, things that I will never part with, and I made sure they were snug in between the clothes. I dabbled in the art of writing, and I had even started a story. My favourite series was, in fact, a series of romance novels by Karen Marie Moning called the Highlander series. I put all those books in my suitcase as well.

I changed into a pair of shorts, and a blue crop top quickly, and then zipped up my suitcase.

When I was done I lay down on my bed and pondered. _What courses should I take? Horse-back riding lessons for sure. Potions sounds really cool. And, Of course, I want to be a linguiste so Foreign Languages as well. Perfect. It''s really cool too that you don't really have to use magic to do Potions, you just need magical plants I guess... just like Herbology... hmm.. I think this will be really fun._

The hot july sun poured through my window and I got up and closed the blind.

"That's better." I muttered to myself. It was a habit I had gotten into, when I started writing. I sometimes even said things like 'she said sarcastically with a flip of her hair' or 'she widened her eyes in shock, not knowing what to do.' and people had grown used to it, though never really coming too close, if they were 'cool'.

My mind whirred with all the different possibilities of what my life would now be like. All the people I would meet... Supernaturals. Now that was a scary concept. I'd never really thought about truly meeting supernaturals. I mean, yes, I definitely imagined it a time or two, but i never _really_ thought about how I would feel if I ever met one face to face.

_I wonder where Hogwarts is... and how big it is too. If it is a boarding school then it must be fairly big._ I heard a pounding downstairs. I screwed my eyebrows together in a look of confusion and snuck down to the top of the stairs to see who it was. I saw a woman with bubblegum pink hair. She looked up, saw me and grinned.

"Look sharp there Kerstin!"

"Who.. are you?" I asked. Her british accent was still ringing in my ears. Oh how I wish I had one like hers.

"I'm Tonks!" she tossed amiably. Her accent made the words light and lilting, in a way that was both unique and fun.

"You mean Nymphadora Tonks?" I asked.

Her hair reddened and she scowled. "Don't call me Nymphadora."

"Sorry."

Tonks face changed in an instant and her hair went back to her perky bubblygum pink. I gaped and she grinned. "I'll tell you all about it on the ride over. Now, where's your stuff?" she asked. I noted that her clothes consisted of a cape-like robe, and some sort of witchy dress-thing. It was coloured a burgundy-black colour, and was swishing as she moved.

"Up here." I said. "Wait one sec and I'll-"

"Accio luggage!" Tonks said, waving a newly appeared wand. My trunk came flying down the stairs and I ducked just in time to miss getting smacked in the face.

"Shit!" I swore.

"Sor-ray!" she yelled up.

I just kept gaping at her. She.. did she just.. _what? _I just couldn't process that thought. She just used magic. Impossible. Impossible... but brilliant.

"Catching Lace-wing flies now are we?" she plowed along, not giving me time to answer. "No matter, come-along! We have a long way to go!"

I shut my mouth and nodded. I walked down the stairs and I followed her out to the patio. There were two broomsticks there. I back away, shaking my head. "Oh no. No, no no no no a million times no!" I shook my head vehemently.

"It's all right really when you get the hang of it." she assured.

"Oh yes," I agreed. "I'll get the hang of it. I'll hang all the way to.. where _are _we going?" I asked.

Tonks grinned and replied. "Neither here nor there."

Wow. Cryptic nonsense. Great.

"What about-"

"Your parents? Covered."

I nodded and accepted a broom. "So.. how do I do this?"

"Just push up lightly from the ground and guide it with your hands."

I nodded and tried. I got up about ten feet off the ground and laughed. "This.. this isn't so bad!"

Tonks smiled at me. "Yeah, well, you're not so bad yourself either you know."

"Really? Or are you just saying that and it really always is easy."

"No. One boy got stuck on a tower because he went so out of control. You wont of course though." she assured.

I nodded and we set off for Hogwarts Academy for the Supernaturally gifted.

**Hope you liked this first chapter! I may not be able to write another for about a week so review and maybe you'll hurry me up a bit. ;)**


	3. Blaise and Thea get their letters

**Kay, so I did the math and I realized that if I had 10 houses then I'd only have 2 or 3 people per year in each house so I'm going to have 6 houses. Gryffindoor, Slytherin, Hellewise, Hufflepuff, Skulblaka and Ravenclaw. Now there'll be about 5 or 6 people per year in each house. I can't make up any more people unless you want to send me more ;).**

**Gryffindoor: Brave and Loyal**

**Slytherin: Sneaky, Resourceful, Cunning**

**Hellewise: inner beauty, kind, gentle**

**Skulblaka: firecely protective, never straying, true heart**

**Ravenclaw: smart, wise**

**Hufflepuff: everyone else**

Sitting in my room in Gram's shop, I sat making a necklace. Not a charming necklace, made for a specific witchy purpose, though I have made many of those. It was just a necklace to make me look good.

Yeah, I look good anyways but I wanted something new. I am part of circle midnight, so looking good means that I put a little bit of this and a little bit of that to... enhance my beauty. Being as...resourceful as I am, I am perfectly suited for these sorts of things.

I was deeply engrossed in my necklace, making an intricate design out of the wire that I was weaving around the piece of Ruby, the size of my thumb. I had also put little pieces of a larger rose qurtz stone which was broken. In the end I had myself a small love necklace, a charm that was sure to attract anybody who didn't have a soulmate, though, I wasn't sure I believed in those.

I heard a swooshing noise and looked up to see a large white owl fly in with brown flecks. _A snowy owl?_ I walked towards it and reached out into it's mind.

_Deliver White. Get food. Fly back to wingless one._ I screwed my eyebrows together and walked to the owl, my long black hair swishing around me. On it's leg were two envelopes. I picked them up and my eyes flew wide open.

One of them said my name and the other had Thea's name on it. I opened mine and each line I read I widened my eyes even more.

_Dear Miss Harman, we are happy to say that you have been chosen for the new school of Hogwarts Academy for the Supernaturally Gifted. Here is a list of your manditory classes for this year:_

_All about Moroi and Dhampirs (Alberta Petrov)_

_Hand to Hand combat for beginners (Stan Alto)_

_Wytches, Witches and Wizards 101 (Nymphadora Tonks)_

_History of Magic (Bins)_

_Herbology (Sprout)_

_Broom Flying Lessons (Hooch)_

_Werewolves and Werwulfen (Remus Lupin)_

_Sword Fighting (Dragon Lankford)_

_Lamia, Vampires and Vampyres (Pentheselia)_

_Wytch Craft (Grandma Harman)_

_Here are your elective choices, you may choose three:_

_Potions (professor Slughorn)_

_Horse back riding lessons (lenobia)_

_Foreign Languages (Apollo/ Omorfia)_

_Drama (layla)_

_Arts and Crafts (Fidi)_

_Dance (Illani)_

_English (Taylor)_

_Your Grandmother needs to come over early to prepare so please be here on July 20._

_Hope you are well,_

_Albus Percivil Wilfrick Brian... well, Dumbledoor._

I just gaped at the letter. Okay, ya, I know that there are vampires, werewolves , wytches and shapeshifters, so what could be so insane that could surprise me but this just...blew my mind! And, did Grandma Harman even think to tell me about this? This is going to be good. I'm going to have to...borrow... some of the stones and herbs from Grandma Harman, just so I can make any charm or spell whenever I need to.

I set off downstairs to get some of each of the stones. Amethyste, Aquamarine, Aventurine, Bloodstone...Topaz and Turquiose. Ah, yes. This is definately going to be really good. I made sure I had some of every useful thing in the store, and packed my things as fast as I could. Today was July 18th.

I went down to see my cousin Thea sitting at at chair. Her hair was blonde to my black, her eyes brown to my gray. We were basically polar opposites, but we couldn't have been closer if we tried. I tossed her her letter. I knew without even asking that her subjects and elective choices were going to be the same as mine.

"So, Thea, what do you think about all of this?" I asked.

"I think that... WE DON'T HAVE TO GO TO THE CONVENT!" she squealed.

I grinned. "So, you like it?"

"Of course!"

"What elective courses?" I asked.

"Horse-back riding lessons, potions and dance." she smiled. She was such a girly-girl.

"Same. Except I'm not doing dance. I'm doing Drama. I do remember being called a Drama Queen a time or two by a certain someone." I winked at her and laughed.

"Of course Blaise! Because we _all_ know how much you like your theatrics. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"That you will _not_ play with any of the guys here."

"Fine. They'll all be supernatural I'm assuming, so I will refrain from that." I agreed.

"Girls! I see you've gotten the letters!" Grandma said.

"You know, I think that you'd forgotten to mention that you were _working_ there." I said. "Or even, you know, mention it at all, really."

She smiled, making more wrinkles on her old face. "It wasn't the right time yet dear. It's obviously the right time now."

"It's a little late now, _that's_ what it is." Thea laughed.

"It's never too late to tell you more." Grandma smiled at us provocatively. Even though she's the Crone of the Wytches she still knew how to be a teen. She knew, too, that she'd provoke us, and we'd practically beg her to tell us everything.

It took us about ten seconds to pull her down onto the couch next to us and lean in squealing, "Tell us tell us tell us tell us tell us tell us!"

She smiled. "Okay. Well, you need to keep your questions for after I'm done alright?"

We nodded and she started.

"... and so when you get sorted into houses you may not be together."

"There should be a rule against that!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know, " Thea joked, "I might like the time away from all your crazy schemes. Now some other people will have to deal with you." she winked.

I pushed her playfully. "You'd never be able to last more than a day without me."

"Could too!" she exclaimed.

"Never!" I exclaimed, throwing a couch pillow at her.

Grandma Harman got up and walked away, muttering something about 'teenager these days'. I just laughed and continued to throw plush things at her. She squealed and ran away from me, going to one side of a table.

I feigned right and she didn't fall for it. She grinned. " 'Member when we were little? When we played this? And how you could never beat me? Yea? Hasn't changed!" she grinned.

"You were only faster 'cuz I was a fairly chubby child!"

"You still are!" she smiled.

"Only compared to you! You're as thin as a twig!" I joked back.

"Am not!" she lunged at me over the table and we ended up rolling around on the floor. I laughed and stopped and ten minutes later Gram found us on the floor laughing so hard we were crying and she just shook her head and smiled.

"I pity the teacher stuck with you girls in their house."

**So, I hope you liked this chapter! I haven't decided who the main characters are going to be but for now I want to write the introduction of some of the people with more interesting home life. So, please go and see the pole on my page to vote for who you think would be the best for main characters!**


	4. 7th Year Sorting

**Okay, so in the sorting song for Hogwarts I added some stuff and it was pretty hard. I took the song from the book but I decided to add some stuff and change some of it to make more sense, especially since there are now six houses instead of four. It'd be nice if you guys could maybe tell me if the parts I added (wich are bolded) are good or not. I have decided who two of the main girls are going to be: Viridienna Stone and Kirsten Alicia. YAYAYAYAYAY! lol hope you like this chapter! Oh P.S. I know the names aren't alphabetical sorry. Please bear with me as well, it might get a little dull while this sorting is happening and I'm trying to lighten it with humor but It'll get better, I swear!**

When I got that letter from Hogwarts Academy for the Supernaturally gifted I was completely caught offguard. I mean, I'm an elf. I'm not the most normal elf either. I'm scoffed at by the elders and sneered at by my peers. It's not because I eat meat or do anythign wrong either. It's because I am not a brooding, calm, serene elf. I mean, not _all_ elves are supposed to be so boring! Just like all humans aren't supposed to be stupid. Anyways, when my peers found that I had gotten the letter and they hadn't they'd been furious and so had most of the parents Oh, sure, Daniel Brite got the letter- who is one year older than me- so they weren't _too_ angry. At least one respectable elf got to go. Arya Evenstar also got to go but she was looked down upon as well for joining the messenger service for the Queen. She could have satyed home and done all sorts of oring stuff too. She happened to be my idol. She is also going to be in seventh year though I have no idea how old she actually is.

The only other elf going that I know of happens to be my best friend, Efkinitos. He doesn't have a last name.

So, sitting in the Great Hall of Hogwarts around the outer edges of the room, I was still trying to process what had just happened.

Professor Dumbledoor stood up and the room fell silent. "Okay, now we will do the sorting, starting with our oldest, going down to our youngest members. We only have 7th, 6th , 5th and 4th years this year though. " He nodded to Professor.. McGonagall and she brought over a stool and placed the sorting hat on it. We all sat there waiting for something when the hat started to sing.

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach!"_

_The **six** good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

**_Even the with the third no other could ever compare,_**

**_With Lovely Hellewise and her Dragon._**

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

**_Said Hellewise, "We'll teach all those _**

**_gentle and fair,"_**

**__****Said Skulblaka, "We'll teach all those **

**__****with good hearts** and never straying**_ ,"_**

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

**_Only those most gentle and kind_**

**_were taught by Hellewise,_**

**_Skulblaka took all those who were,_**

**_of good heart, soul and mind,_**

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor,_

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But the discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars six,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders **six**_

_Were whittled down to **two and three**_

_Have the Houses been united_

_And they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you.._

_Let the sorting now begin_

Professor McGonagall came over with a large scroll and said, "Now, when I call your name you will come and sit on this stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house. You will go and sit down at your respective table immediately." The first table of the left was Hellewise, the Skulblaka, then Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw, the Gryffindoor, the Slytherin. "Blaise Harman!"

A girl with long black hair going to her waist and long legs stood up and walked over to the stool. All eyes were on her and she knew it, grinnined when she turned around. She sat down and the sorting hat wat placed on her head. "Slytherin!" It shouted almost immediately.

She smirked and walked over to the empty Slytherin table.

"Hannah Snow!"

Next came a blonde girl with this really wierd mark on her cheek. It was a light strawberry colour . She let go of this guys hand who had blonde hair and eyes that I couldn't see through his hair.

She went and sat down on the stool, fidgeting nervously.

"Skulblaka!"

Her gray eyes flashed and she almost ran to sit down at the table.

"John Quinn!" I flash of irritation crossed his face as he stood up, obviously not liking something that she had said. His dark hair was messy and his dark eyes were flashing with irriation as well. He went to sit down on the stool too, scrunching his nose at the hat sat down on his head.

"Slytherin!"

Blaise made a huge show of shouting and applauding and Quinn laughed as he went to sit down next to her. They quieted down at a look from Professor McGonangall.

"Kestrel Redfern!" A girl with gold hair and lovely amber eyes glided to the stool. She was really pretty and tall, exuding this friendliness that others usually didn't.

"Gryffindoor!"

She smiled and glided over to her table quietly, catching the eye of some girls across the room from me.

"Miles Neely!"

A really, really, reallly, hot guy with auburn hair and deep gray eyes stood up. I blushed, without even catching his gaze. He seemed really nice too, but all hot guys seem nice at first.

"Hellewise!"

Oh yes, this guys was nice. Hellewise was for the gentle and kind, after all.

"Raksha Keller!"

A girl who was blushing to the roots of her straight black hair that fell past her hips stood up. She was scowling so hard that i laughed and some people looked at me really wierdly so I stopped. Her gray eyes were annoyed and she crossed her arms when the hat was plunked onto her head.

"Skulblaka!"

She went over to join Hannah at the lonely table, though Hannah didn't do the same as Blaise and stayed silent. Hannah did smile at Raksha though.

"Sylvia Weald!"

A girl with violet eyes, something that I've never seen before, and blonde hair went up to sit down on the stool. She was biting her lip and her foot was tapping nervously.

"Hufflepuff!"

She sighed happily and walked over to her new, and empty, table.

"Thea Harman!"

A girl with long blonde hair and soft brown eyes walked up and got a thumbs up from Blaise._They can't be sisters. Must be cousins._ I thought.

"Hellewise!"

She hurried over to the table housing Miles and they smiled and she sat down next to him. _Lucky_. I muttered inwardly, jealous. Elf guys had never hurried to my side.

"Thierry Descoudres!" The guys who had held Hannah's hand at the beginning stood up. I got a better look at him this time and my mouth dropped open. How many hot guys are at this school?

He smiled and walked over to the hat and nodding to it. He smiled at Proffessor McGonagall and he sat down. When the hat went on his head it had barely even touched him before shouting, "Ravenclaw!"

He shot Hannah a fairly disapointed look and walked over to his table, alone. Hannah just smiled at him.

"Darius!" No last name? Guess there are alot of those then. The guy who stood up was really well built and a blonde girl was clinging onto him and he kissed her and murmured somthing to her. She nodded and walked up and he was pretty intimidating. His dark hair was gorgeous and his dark eyes were things you could get lost in.

"Skulblaka!" Off he went to that table. It seemed to be the one who had the most people, but for some reason, I figured that it was going to even out eventually by the end.

"Erik Night!" Brown hair, green eyes, he wasn't hard to look at. He sauntered over to his seat and gazed at all of us as if we were his slaves.

"Hufflepuff!" he huffed all the way to the table. Obviously stuck on the 'everyone else' part of the song.

"James Stark!" Dark hair brown eyes. The only word that could properly describe him would be yum. Deli-ci-ous!

"Skulblaka!"

He went over to join Hannah, Raksha and Darius, making four.

"Kramisha!" A girl with mocha skin rose and walked over to the stage. Her dark hair and eyes flashed with happiness and pride. The hat went down on her head and pondered for a full minute before yelling, "Slytherin!"

She dashed off to Blaise and John.

"Katrina!" A timid girl with black hair and green eyes went to the stage. She looked to a guy with blonde hair for reasurrance and smiled.

She walked over and sat down, fidgeting with her hair. The hat came down and she flinched when it touched her.

"Hellewise!" she scurried off to the Hellewise table and was greeted by Thea and Miles.

"Roran!" The blonde guy who Katrina had just spoken to got up and walked over to the hat.

"Gryffindoor!" the hat yelled.

He smiled and went off to his table. Kestrel smiled and hugged him, in a friendly way, much to Katrina's chagrin.

"Fred Weasley!" A red-haired guy went over to the hat and grinned at his twin brother, giving the thumbs up sign.

"Gryffindoor!"

He stood up and grinned exultantly. "Yeah!"

"George Weasley!"

The twin went over to the hat and grinned at his brother.

"Gryffindoor!"

George got up and did a little jig around the stool and shouted "Yeah!" his brother then joined in and they did a little jig at their table too.

"Adrian Ivashkov!"

A guy with startling green eyes and brown hair stood up. He was really tall too. He saunterd up to the hat and smirked.

"Slytherin!"

He grinned and walked over to Blaise, John and Kramisha.

"Dimitri Belikov!" An even taller guy than Adrian with dark hair going until his shoulders and beatiful dark eyes he exuded confidance.

"Skublaka!" He walked over and grinned at his fellow classmates.

"Eric Ross!" A very timid guy with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes was trembling as he walked to the stool. He sat down and scrunched his eyes shut tightly and flinched as the hat was placed on his head.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat yelled.

"GAH!" Eric screamed and shot all of ten feet into the air and nearly fainted because the hat had scared him so much. Eric ran all the way down t the very far end of his table and scrunched low in his chair, blushing to the roots in a deep crimson.

I rolled on the floor clutching my sides with tears streaming down my face. The slytherins were the loudest of all though. Even after five minutes Professore couldn't shut them up, finallyu having to send them into the hall 'until you are very finished'.

"Arya Evenstar!" Arya walked up to the stool, well, glided really. Her long blonde hair swished abit and her blue eyes betrayed no emotion.

She sat down and crossed her legs. "Gryffindoor!" She walked over to the table and I heard a "Yeah" from Fred and George. I rolled my eyes.

"Ally Cooper!" A girl with light, medium blonde hair that went down to her mid-back stood up and walked over to the stool. SHe sat down gracefully and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hufflepuff!"

She walked over to join the others and smiled at Sylvia. They both started whispering right away, ignoring the scathing looks sent their way by McGonagall.

"Daniel Brite!" The thorn in my side walked up to the stage, his gold eyes and blonde hair capturing many of the girls' attention. The hat was set down on his head and he rolled his eyes.

"Ravenclaw!" he walked over to the table and sat down, ignoring Thierry's attempts at a hello.

"Carter Kesne!" A light brown haired guy sauntered up to the stage. When he turned I saw his eyes and they were light brown as well, and they were nice.

"Hufflepuff!"

He smiled and walked over there to say hi to Erik. They started whisperiing as well and I realized not only did this sort you into a house based on your personality but it also helped you make friends who you have alot of things in common with.

"Maria Sanchez!" A black haired girl with naturally tanned skin and dark brown eyes walked up to the stage. Her hair was done in a long braid that went to her butt and she folded her hands in her lap.

"Ravenclaw!" she walked over quickly, shooting a look to a girl with red hair that she'd been sitting beside.

"Elafina!" A girl with long auburn hair and silver eyes went up to the stool. She reminded me of a doe, gentle and scared.

"Hellewise!"

Elifina scurried over to the table and returned Thea's greeting. They both kept quiet, but some of the best things happen when you wait.

"Jake Cartwright!" A guy with black hair and brown eyes sautered up to the stool, winking at every girl he passed. I instantly disliked him. If he ever tried that with me he'd get a knee in the balls.

"Slytherin!" _And my assumption is confirmed!_ He sauntered over there and immediately Blaise was on him like a rabid wolf. She was chatting with him really quietly but quickly and I could tell that all he was hearing was blah, blah, blah.

"Edward Lennon!" This guy was tall, dark and handsome in the essence. His mocha skin and curly dark hair and dark brown eyes were the perfect combination, and his height adding to that was... amazing. I mean, yeah, I'm a little boy crazy but tall dark and handsome is my ideal criteria and Edward fit this perfectly.

"Ravenclaw!" he walkled over to that table, joining in a conversation with Thierry, ignoring Daniel.

"Efkinitos!" My best friend walked up to the stool, his long brown hair that went to his mid-back was done in a braid. His gold eyes were happy and he flashed his white teeth at me when he sat down.

"Hufflepuff!" Dee grinned at me and I gave him the thumbs up sign. I know that Dee is a wierd nickname for Efkinitos but we made it Dee _because_ his name didn't have a 'D' in it. It is a nice nickname too.

"Aéra!" The girl with the red hair that had been sitting with Maria shot Maria a hopeful look. She walked over to the stool cautiously and sat down.

"Ravenclaw!"

Aéra got up and ran squealing to Maria and they embraced and squealed and danced around the room. They stopped after a little and were quite breathless.

"And now for the sixth years." McGonagall paused to catch her breath. "Viridienna Stone!"

**Okay so I'm sorry it is kinda dull but once I get this done with, It'll be good, I swear! I'll only need one more chapter, two at the most to finish the sorting and I'll have the scheduals posted for the third chapter. **


	5. Awhat? 6th and 5th year sorting

**The fourth and Fifth years are going to be written at the bottom so that I can get on with the story. Vi is going to be my only big main, with some other P.O.V.'s thrown in here and there. Tell me what you think of it please!**

Last Chapter ended:

_"And now for the sixth years." McGonagall paused to catch her breath. "Viridienna Stone!"_

Chapter 5:

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit!_ I swore in side. I walked up to the stool slowly, feeling all the other's eyes boring into my back. I stood up straighter and sat down on the stool. This couldn't be so bad, I mean, it's just a hat.

"Well, Viridienna Stone...hmmm tricky tricky... very tricky indeed. Good heart yes... but bravery unlike anything I've ever seen. Loyal to the core... yes... protective of her own... tricky tricky indeed." The hat muttered.

_They didn't tell me it was going to brood like this!_

"Watch your thoughts girls, I can hear them you know. No matter, I know just where to put you." he paused and shouted so that the rest of the kids could hear, "Gryffindoor!"

I grinned and took off the hat, giving it to McGonagall and I walked confidently over to the Gryffindoor table, greeted by Fred and George.

"Oi! Di!" Fred whispered. He motioned for me to come over there so I went and sat down next to him. George sat down on my right, so I had a twin on each side.

"So, who do you think will be in our House out of the rest of our lot?" George asked.

I looked around the room pondering while a boy with black hair and startling blue eyes walked up to the stool. "Christian Ozera!"

I looked around the room and heard a faint 'Slytherin' called. I saw a guy with blonde hair and really lovely blue eyes. He looked much like an elf but I got a feeling he was not. I also got this feeling that he was going to be in our house. I took a chance. "See that guy there? Blonde hair blue eyes, sort of elfen?"

"Yeah?"

"Him." I said matter-of-factly.

"How many galleons are you willing to part with dear Di?" Fred said, joking with me, grinning.

"Ten." I grinned.

"Done." George put in, shaking my hand.

"You can buy some more quills and ink with that can you not?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" Fred quirked his head.

George watched as Eddie Castiles, a boy with brown hair and eyes was called and came to sit with us.

"I need some more. I'm going to win."

"Never!" the two twins said together.

"Oi! Castiles! Over here!" Fred called.

Eddie came over and sat down. ("Lissa Dragomir!" a blonde haired, jade green eyed girl went to the stage and was put in "Hellewise!") He leaned forwards with his elbows on his knees, resting his head on his hands. "Yeah?"

"Think that ol' Blonde Blue eyes will get in 'ere?" George said, making fun of me while Fred pointed to him.

"Sure."

"Want to side with her then? Ten galleons each?"

"Done." he said. I nodded and smiled over George at him.

I turned back to watch the sorting again just as Mason was called. I didn't quite catch his last name. He had darker brown hair and eyes than Eddie but they weren't dark or anything. He was really quite nice looking, not as nice as some other people from seventh year but still nice.

"Gryffindoor!"

I grinned and clapped with the rest of my House as Mason came and sat down to Eddie's right. Eddie and Mason started talking, no doubt friends before this, and completely zoned out of the sorting.

"Mia Rinaldi!" A small girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to the stage.

"Hufflepuff!" Mia scurried over to the Hufflepuff table, shooting a glance at Eddie.

"Rosemary Hathaway!" A girl who was well built and haughty, with a dangerous atmosphere about her and dark brown hair and brown eyes approached the stool. She sat down and grinned at Eddie and Mason.

"Gryffindoor!" the hat shouted.

She sauntered over here and grinned at Mason and Eddie and came to sit down between me and Fred, making her on my left side.

"I'm Rose." she stuck out her hand.

"Vi. No matter what Fred and George call me never call me Di. No option, unless you count the repercussion, punching you in the face, as an option." I answered.

Rose grinned at me. "I think we're going to be good friends Vi."

I grinned back at her. Sydney (a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes), Viktoria Belikov (a girl with brown hair and eyes), and Cedric Diggory (a boy with green eyes and curly brown hair) got put into Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff, in that order.

I leaned forwards in my chair, in anticipation, as "Eragon!" was called up to the stage.

I turned and whispered to George, "Prepare to lose."

"Never!" he whispered back.

"Gryffindoor!" I laughed and when Eragon came to the table I stood up and hugged him, twirling the both of us around in a fast circle, though keeping our feet firmly on the ground.

"Thank you!" I said to Eragon who had a completely bewildered face on.

I walked back to Fred and George with Eddie hot on my heels. "That'll be ten Galleons for the prophetess extraordenaire!" They each reluctantly gave me and Eddie ten galleons each and we went and sat back down, happy.

"What was that?" Eragon asked. ("Aphrodite!" A girl with waist length blonde hair and blue eys walked up to the stool. "Slytherin!")

"I bet them that you were going to be in Gryffindoor. I got ten Galleons." I grinned.

"How did you know?" ("Dallas!" A boy with brown hair and brown eyes walked up to the stool. "Hufflepuff!")

"I..I don't know. I was just skanning the room and my head just stopped turning when it got to you so I just figured I'd go for it." I blushed. _He is really hot and really nice... yummy. I hope this doesn't creep him out._

"Huh. Cool. At least you got the money out of it then. Do you know when the kids get to touch the eggs?" Eragon asked, looking me right in the eyes. ("Damien Muslin!" was a guy with dark hair and dark eyes and he seemed... gay. "Ravenclaw!")

"What is that?" I asked.

"There are five eggs in the schools keeping, one emerald green one, one white one, one silver one, one that is not quite purple but not quite blue.." Eragon started.

"Indigo?" I supplied helpfully.

"Sure. The last one is red. Ruby red. We don't know the gender though. When this is done I'm guessing that they will draw names from a hat or something, to see who gets to go and touch the eggs. I think that they'll have a draw aat dinner each night, if one of the eggs didn't already hatch." ("Erin Bates!" a blonde and blue eyes girl got put in "Skulblaka!")

"Wow. And if they hatch?"

"You'll be a Dragon Rider, like me. I love Saphira, she's like my sister, but better." he smiled.

"Do you think I could meet her?" I asked timidly, I didn't want to make it sound like she was an animal or something.

He smiled. "Don't worry, we don't take it that way. Yeah you can meet her."

My eyebrows shot up. "Don't you know it's rude to read other people's thoughts?" I joked. (Heath Luck, a boy with light brown hair and green eyes sauntered up and got put in Skulblaka)

He grinned. "Not when you don't try to conceal them!"

"I would if somebody would teach me!" I shot back, laughing.

"I'll do it I'll do it!" he laughed. "But seriously, I will teach you, if you want."

_Hell yes!_ I thought without thinking. He laughed and I realized he had probably heard that. "Yeah, maybe that is a good idea." I conceded. ( Stevie Rae Johnson got sorted into Ravenclaw. She had curly blonde hair and blue eyes.)

He laughed again. "Yeah. Maybe it is."

The rest of the sorting of my year went pretty quickly; Johnny B (tall, muscular, brown haired and brown eyed) was put in Hufflepuff. Shaunee Cole; mocha skinned, brown eyed and haired, went into Skulblaka. Zoe Redbird; long curly dark brown hair and dark eyes, went in Skulblaka. Elliott; carroty haired and brown eyed went in Hellewise. John H; brown haired and eyed, went into Hufflepuff. A really hot guy called Ash Redfern with ash blonde hair and ever-changing eyes went into Slytherin. When I thought about him being hot Eragon had glared at him, for one wierd reason or another. Delos Redfern -gosh there were alot of those- had golden eyes, brown hair and was tall went into Slytherin as well.

"Iliana!" I sighed, bored, as a boy with green eyes and golden hair walked up to the stool. "Hellewise!"

"I never knew that this could take so long." I whispered. We had gotten here at about 5:00 P.M. and now it was about 7:15 P.M. I was starved.

Eragon laughed. "Neither did I. I was having fun reading other peoples minds."

"I should disaprove but I'm too bored to care. What were they thinking?" I asked, leaning forwards with my elbows on my knees and my chin resting on my hands.

"Hmm.. oh here's a good one!' I really really have to go to the bathroom'" he said. I laughed, quiteing it against my palm.

"Jezebel Redfern!" A girl with long red hair annd silvery blue eyes walked up to the stage. "Gryffindoor!" She walked over to us and we greeted her.

"You really do need to show me how to do that too." I said.

"Some people can't. It's easier when you're a Rider." he said.

"Oh."

"Morgead Blackthorn!" A guy with green eyes and black hair came to the stage, confident and arrogant.

_Ass._ Eragon laughed. I hit him playfully on the arm. _Stop that! _I sent towards him.

He flinched and I frowned. "What happened?" I asked.

"Loud. That's all."

"Oh."

"Slytherin!" _Of course._

Eragon laughed again. I looked at him with a you-better-stop-right-now-mister look and he laughed even louder. I just giggled, trying to look stern but failing miserably.

"Poppy Hilgard!" A girl with short black curls and green eyes walked up to the stool. We all watched with a detched enthusiamsm as we waited for teh hat to shout out her house. "Hellewise!" the hat shouted and my house just sat back further. There was no point in cheering either, Hellewise had all the shy people who tended more often then not to be a bit quieter.

"Rashel Jordan!" Tall with long black hair and green eyes Rashel was a girl that exuded confidence. I almost went over to stand by her, just so thta it might ooze onto me. "Gryffindoor!" She came over to my table, where we were all cheering and grinning at her as she sat own. Eragon looked at her longer than the other people and a growl rose up in my throat, which I supressed immediately and tried not to think about, so that he would not take it from my mind either.

"Maggie Neely!" Maggie was a girl with brown hair and green eyes, pretty normal. She was average height and not too skinny either. She sat down and everyone seemd to be off in their own worlds, not caring. "Skulblaka!"

The whole Skulblaka table gave some half-hearted cheers and faded off into their boredom again, playing with their hair or twiddling their thumbs.

"When is this going to end?" I groaned.

"Not soon enough " Rose said, yawning.

"Have a good nap?" I asked.

she grinned. "Exceptional. Thank you madame."

I grinned. "You're welcome madame." I tipped an invisible hat and we exploded off into muffled laughs.

"James Rasmussen!" Tall with light brown hair and gray eyes he was nice looking, but I couldn't get Eragon out of my mind. I even picured brick walls around my mind, hoping that would work. "Ravenclaw!"

"Claire Goddard!" Dark hair and dark eyed Claire went up to the stage, strutting. When the hat called, "Hellewise!" she smirked and went off to join them.

"And that concludes our sixth years." McGonagall said. "Our sixth and Seveth years are going to be lead out of here and are going to be explained in more detail what is happening when they get there by Professor Oromis."

I sighed in releif. **(A/N I'll put the fifth and fourth houses down at the bottom with a description)**

I jumped up and followed Oromis eagerly, Eragon walking right beside me. _Eragon, are you just going to watch then?_ I asked. I didn't know if anybody else knew and I didn't want to take the chance.

_Yes. I hope you get picked though Vi._ He answered back into my head.

I smiled at him. _Thanks Eragon._

Finally, we entered one of the rooms in the Dungeons. It still had chains hanging from the ceiling and there were some chairs that had obviously just been put in there. I sat down facing a table with a blaket on it and underneath the blanket were lumps that could only be the dragon eggs.

Oromis ushered the rest into the room and once we had all taken a seat he sat down next to the table. "So, we're here to see who gets to have an egg in their possesion until tomorrow morning. And to answer your questions we have our days and nights switched for the moroi, fledgings and some of the other creatures who prefer the nighttime. Anyways, three of these eggs will go to three of you, the other two for the fifth and fourth years. So, now, I'll have you all write your names on a slip of paper that I will pass out and then we'll draw names from a hat."

We all wrote our names and I did so quickly. When they were all in Oromis shook the bag and he had Eragon reach in. Eragon pulled out a slip and Oromis read out the name.

"Vi Stone."

I gaped and he went and uncovered the five stones.

"Pick one." he gestured to the eggs.

"B-but I don't care which one I get." I said.

He smiled. "I knew you were going to say that. Here take the white one. I think he'll be a lucky one." he said.

I took the egg and was surprised because it was fairly heavy. _I wonder what he meant by that...oh well._ I sat back down in my chair and cradled the egg like a baby. It was ivory with little veins running through it and it was really beautiful. _If this is how pretty the egg is then I wonder how pretty the dragon would be. Oromis said it was a he..._ I looked up to watch Roran -I think that was his name- pull out another slip of paper.

"Blaise Harman." Blaise stood up an smirked. She went right up to the table and chose the red one, as if it mattered which one!

She strutted back to her seat with her head in the air and sat down with the egg on her lap, no seeming to care if it fell or not.

"And finally, the last egg goes to," he handed the bag to me and I slipped my hand inside it. I pulled out a slip and gave it to Oromis to read. "Poppy Hilgard!" she flashed long incisors, showing that she was a vampire. They were really pointy and they kind of kreeped me out.

She went and grabbed the egg closest to her, being like me and not caring which she got as long as she got one. Once Poppy had sat down we all looked to Oromis again.

"Alright, now, with the exception of the egg bearers, Eragon and Roran can you all please go back to the Great Hall quietly and watch the rest of the sorting? Thank you!"

The sixth and seventh years filed out, grumbling and complaining. When only Poppy, Blaise, Eragon, Roran, Oromis and I were left in the room Oromis began speaking.

"So, you will carry these eggs with you everywhere, using these packs." he lifted a leather pack which looked really soft. It was light brown and had a strap so you could just put it over one shoulder without having to hold on to it. "In the case of one of the eggs hatching you are to get your teacher to call me immediately, I will come to you. If the dragon hatches it will become bonded with you. You will the have to take the Shur'tugal magic course...blah blah blah. You will also get to move to one of the high-tower rooms in your house common room. It will have an entrance you can open and close for your dragon. Any questions?"

"Yeah. How long will it take for the dragon to hatch for me?" Blaise asked. _Bitch._

_"_If it hatches for you then it will happen before tomorrow night." Oromis said.

That was when I heard a cracking noise. I looked around and I couldn't find it. It was cracking..cracking... CRASH! I got hit in the face with something white and looked down to see my little white dragon on my lap. "Hm... that was fast."

Oromis laughed. "Yes it was. Now, you can have the night to think of a name for it and we can get you settled into the tower room next to Eragons right now. "

I petted my dragon, smiling at him. I knew it was a him, he sort of told me. He had two spikes on either side of his jaw and his eyes were irredecsant, the colour that his scales shone in the light. When there was no light on him he was an ivory colour. He curled up on my lap and snuggled into me and I took him into my arms and cradled him. I looked down at my right hand and saw a silvery shape on my palm.

I looked up to see Eragon beaming with Roran, Blaise scowling and Poppy's eyes curious. I grinned. I got up and followed Eragon out of the room. He led us up a few flights and arounds some twists and bends and we finally came to a picture of a fat lady.

"Password?" she inquired.

I did a double take. I looked at Eragon and he nodded. "Tarantallegra." said Eragon. The picture swung open to reveal a gold and red common room with a fire buring and all sorts of chairs and desks. I gaped.

He led me up some stairs where you could go left, right or up. We went up. We went all the way up the stairs until we got to a hallway. There were four doors, two on each side. He opened the one on the right, the second one.

It had a ceiling that was at least thrity feet tall and the room was at least thirty feet long. It had stairs going up too, that had a little bridge like thing around the rim. There were book shelves and a desk, my own bathroom, and a king sized bed! I looked at Eragon.

"Is this all for _me?_"I asked.

He grinned. "Hell yes. Your stuff is downstairs in the girls rooms though and I can't go in there so why don't we meet Saphira before you go and do that."

He grabbed my hand and led me across the hallabout two paces and eased open his door. His roomwas exactly the same as mine, but everything was on the opposite only truly different thing was that there was a giant blue dragon in the room. She was large and muscled and she held her head aloft. She lookde proud and gorgeous.

"She's...beautiful." I breathed.

"Oh. Now you've gone and done it. Her ego didn't need to get any bigger." Eragon joked.

_Hello Vi. I'm Saphira._ A feminine voice said in my head. My eyes widened. "H-hi.. h-h-how are y-you?" I stutterd.

Eragon grinned. "Sorry Saphira, we can't talk anymore. She needs to get her stuff. We'll be back though."

I smiled as we left and as a last thought I threw over my shoulder, "Soon you can meet my dragon and talk!"

Eragon and I walked back downstairs. I grinned at him. "So, how long does it normally take for the dragon to talk to you?"

"Took Saphira a month. Could be a little shorter. Could be a little longer. Depends."

"A month. Three weeks. Twenty one days. Okay that's as much math as I will do. I'm done." I laughed.

When we finally had all my stuff in my room for me to set up later I took the satchel I had been give to carry the egg and put my dragon in it. He poked his ivory head out and rested it on the rim of the bag. I petted his head and walked down to the Great Hall. The sorting was finished and most people were still eating. When the doors hit the walls all eyes flew to me and then went to my ivory friend, then back to me. I walked over to my house table, trying to ignore them, and sat down next to Rose.

"Oh my goodness! It's true! Your dragon did hatch! And isn't he cute!" Rose said, trying to pet him and getting snapped at.

_Calm down, she wont hurt you._ I sent to the dragon using the bond that had formed.

Eragon laughed. "Just as feisty as Saphira was."

"Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe soon we'll have one more egg to add." I winked at dragon and he tipped his head to the side and if he had an eyebrow I swear it would have been raised. I laughed.

"Attention! We just have some start of the year announcements. Please do not go into the Forbidden Forest! Please respect our new hours! School starts Monday at 8:00 P.M. and goes until 3:00. Please, no magic in between classes, no charming other students! No sucking other students blood, we have feeders, no biting other students shapeshifters! That goes for you too werewolves and werwulfen! And now off to your common rooms! All of you! Curfew is 10:00 A.M. please! For all students! Your lunch and dinner will be brought up by house elves. Be awake and ready for classes!" Dumbledoor said.

I filed into the line for the door with Eragon behind me and Rose in front of me and we made our way to the common rooms together. Rose started pulling me with her to the girls rooms but I shook my head. "I'm in the riders wing now. You can come and hang out with me though until 10:00. I figure I might as well stay up and sleep when we are supposed to be sleeping."

She nodded. "I'll bring some stuff up and we can hang. Do you want me to get Rashel and Jez too?" she asked.

"Yeah. Get Kestrel and Arya too."

"Kool and what guys?" Rose grinned.

"All of them." I grinned back.

She laughed. "Yes. We are going to be great friends."

**Thanks so much for reviewing guy ;) I appreciate your support! Please review again. Review! I'll put the fourth years at the beggining of the next chapter. It'll start to slow too, I've been sick which has given me more time to write this stuff.**

**- -People in Gryffindoor: 5th years:**

**Harry Potter: black hair, green eyes.**

**Ron Weasley: Red hair and brown eyes.**

**Hermione Granger: Bushy brown hair and brown eyes.**

**Nirrieda Carrman: tanned skin, black hair, brown eyes.**

**Analysse: auburn hair, blue eyes.**

**Seamus Finnigan: light brown hair, green eyes.**

**- -People in Slytherin: 5th years:**

**Draco Malfoy: white-blonde hair and icy blue eyes.**

**Daphne Greengrass: brown hair and light green eyes.**

**Blaise Zabini: dark mocha skin, dark eyes and hair.**

**Pansy Parkinson: short dark hair with brown eyes.**

**Orianna White: long red-brown hair, brown eyes.**

**- -People in Hellewise: 5th years:**

**Jack Twist: sandy blonde hair, blue eyes.**

**Lavender Brown: blonde hair, blue eyes.**

**Lenny Jones: mousy brown hair and green eyes, freckles.**

**Tyler Madiss: white blonde hair, brown eyes.**

**Parvati Patil: tanned skin, black hair, dark brown eyes.**

**- -People in Hufflepuff: 5th years:**

**Neville Longbottom: Brown hair and brown eyes.**

**Hannah Abbott: blonde hair and brown eyes.**

**Zacharias Smith: black hair and brown eyes. (sorry if it is blonde, couldn't remeber )**

**Millicent Bulstrode: black hair and brown eyes.**

**Christina Myanne: black hair and blue eyes.**

**- -People in Skulblaka: 5th years:**

**Kerstin Alicia: shoulder length brown hair, hazel eyes.**

**Patrick Brokade: gold hair, hazel eyes.**

**Dean Thomas: black hair, brown eyes, tanned skin.**

**Dali(leopardali): gold hair, gold eyes with green flecks in them.**

**Mary-Lynette Carter: dark hair, blue eyes.**

**- -People in Ravenclaw: 5th years:**

**Padma Patil: Same as Parvati Patil.**

**Gillian Lennox: blonde bob, brown eyes.**

**Jeremy Lovette: brown hair and brown eyes.**

**David Blackburn: dark hair, sun-tanned, brown eyes.**


	6. 4th year houses, Kirsten Alicia

**Fourth years:**

**-Gryffindoor:**

**Jillian Mastrano: Short brown hair and blue eyes.(G)**

**Ginny Weasley: red hair and brown eyes.(G)**

**Meagan Forrest: dark hair(shoulder length) and gray eyes.(G)**

**Ryan Corey: black hair, pale, light brown eyes.(B)**

**Chelovek Sanyo: shoulder length dark hair and deep brown eyes. (B)**

**Dove Redfern: black hair and green eyes.(G)**

**-Slytherin:**

**Thistle: white blonde hair and blue eyes.(G)**

**Lucas Timely: blonde hair to his neck, blue eyes.(B)**

**Conner Weekes: blonde, tanned, green eyes.(B)**

**Carman Brokade: gold hair and green eyes.(G)**

**Aldrende Coldo: strawberry blonde hair, short, everchanging eyes. (B)**

**-Hellewise:**

**Dove Redfern: black hair and green eyes.(G)**

**Owen Riley: short with brown hair, icy eyes.(B)**

**Morgan Hether: curly blonde hair, blue eyes.(G)**

**Nya Vandovski: black hair, tanned skin, green eyes. (G)**

**-Hufflepuff:**

**Féroun Dagger: black hair and black eyes.(B)**

**Jacob Daniels: curly reddish blonde hair, blue eyes. (B)**

**Susan Bones: blonde hair and blue eyes. (G)**

**Lana Seelie: ginger hair, brown eyes. (G)**

**-Skulblaka:**

**Jade Redfern: white blonde hair and green eyes.(G)**

**Brian Parsons: curly blonde hair and blue eyes(B)**

**Eowynne Backs: dark hair to her butt cerulean eyes.(G)**

**Lexxi Backs: dark hair to her chin, grey eyes.(G)**

**Brodie Backs: dark hair, cropped short, sky blue eyes.(B)**

**Danielle Waters: brown hair, white streak at the front. Skin that is just a few shades lighter. Brown eyes.(G)**

**-Ravenclaw:**

**Luna Lovegood: long white blonde hair and blue eyes.(G)**

**Aetos O' Callan: gold hair, straight, long, green-gold eyes.(G)**

**Échase Morri: curly red hair, blue eyes. (B)**

**Micheal Corner: dark hair and dark eyes. (B)**

**And now with the story!**

Nope. I refuse. Never never never never ever will I ever touch another egg again. But I have to. I squared my shoulders and picked up the silver one, which seemed to be a little less breakable then the rest and sat down. I held the egg at an arms length and crinckled my nose. The last time I had touched an egg I had had an allergic reaction. Here, they can just spell my food into not harming me but back then, I was stuck with the epipen.

"Everything all right miss Alicia?" Oromis asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, everything is just peachy." my voice broke on the word 'peachy'.

Walking up the stairs with the egg safely in the bag and Patrick on my left, Dali on my right, just like usual. I was alone with the boys. Every time the bag bumped into my hip I cringed and I hadn't gotten used to it after being hit at every step. Finally Patrick stopped me with his arm and turned to face me.

"What's up with you K? You seem almost... scared of the egg." His large haxel eyes were boring deep into me and I had to look away.

"I'm allergic to eggs." I muttered and started walking again. Dali followed closely behind me and seemed to be pushing for me to answer as well.

"Well, why are you so scared though. I have tons of friends with allergies, they're not scared." Dali said.

I turned to him and scowled. "Was that supposed to make me feel better?" I snapped. I started walking again and when we got to the dragon statue I spat the password at him and he moved to the side, opening a hole for us to walk through to get to our common room. "Because, it didn't." I sighed, "When I was eight, my mum scrambled eggs for me for the first time. I was so excited and I dug right in. All of the sudden I was having trouble breathing, I was itchy and my throat was closing quite fast. I almost died that day because of egg. I can't stand them and I wont go near them unless I have to and this, sadly, is one of those times."

"Aw Kerstin." Pat wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back for a second then pulled away and whispered to him.

"Thanks."

"Sorry K for being insensitive." Dali said.

I hugged him too. "It's okay Dali, you didn't mean to be, it just sorta slipped." I grinned.

We went to the fire and sat down, warming ourselves and just enjoying companionable silence. Finally Dali stood and mumbled something about having to set up his room and left me and Patrick alone. He turned to me and smirked.

"I'm going to go and get my room set up Hazel Eyes, don't miss me too much." he winked and left the room.

_Not what I had expected...or wanted. I was more thinking along the lines of 'oh Kerstin, you're so beautiful and nice and I just adore you' but I still have plenty of time for that. _I thought inwardly. I decided to do the same, unpacking my things in the room that me and Mary-Lynette were going to be sharing and I tried staying up as late as I could. It was two A.M. when I crashed. I wondered how I was supposed to get used to going to school from 8:00 PM to 3:00 AM. I woke up at 4:00 PM to the cracking of... something. I looked down to see the silver egg was... hatching? I jumped up and called out to Patrick and Dali, hoping they could hear me from where I was. I hurried back to my room to find Mary-Lynette sitting upright on her bed and staring at the egg with curiosity. I approached the egg slowly, and was startled when a small peice the size of my palm flew up from the egg. A head followed it and then the egg completely popped. A silvery dragon, all goey and eggey, was sitting in it's place.

I grabbed a towel and wiped down the dragon, who squirmed and writhed under the towel. When all the egg goop was gone I reached for it and slipped my hands under it's body and cradled it in my arms.

"I guess you're moving out then." Mary-Lynette said flatly.

"Yeah, sorry." I said back. I was leaving her all alone.

"It's okay, I'll take you to the Rider's wing in our common room." she offered.

I shook my head. "Thanks but I think I should go to Oromis first, so if you're still awake when I get back that'd be great."

"Kay. See you then." she said.

I nodded and walked down the stairs, being greeted by Pat and Dali.

Pat grinned at me and checked me out... again. His eyes went over my body once, twice, three times. I put my hands on my hips, putting the dragon on my shoulder and I gave him the up-here-buddy look.

"You're a Rider now Hazel Eyes. That makes you and me both immortal." he wiggled his eyebrows. "That is sexy Hazel Eyes, perfect, just like the rest of you."

I faked barfing and laughed. Dali turned to me next. "Rider Kerstin, need you an escort?" he offerd his arm and I took it, laughing.

"Why thank you kind sir, shall we walk dow together then?" I said in a falsetto.

"Indeed we shall fair maiden, indeed we shall." he laughed and we started walking.

"May I escort you, lovely lass, as well?" Patrick joined in, offering his arm as well.

"Och Aye lad, one escort for each arm, no less for me." I matched his scottish accent perfectly.

"To professor Oromis!" Dali called to the world.

The dragon chirped and I smiled at it. So tiny and beautiful, and so much nicer then the stupid egg.

"Off we go Hazel Eyes." Patrick murmured in my ear.

"Off we go." I agreed.

**Okay, I hope you guys liked this one, I know it's been awhile but I've been trying to update each story I have up each week and it's harder then I thought it would be but I'm managing! Please review!**


	7. First day of school Disaster zone?

**Hey guys! btw, all the Vampire Academy people already knew each other, and everything, but it's set sort of after Frost Bite, but with Dimitri younger, as well as Adrian. Also, Mason obviously isn't dead. Sorry if that caused any confusion :)**

I woke to a buzzing to the right of where I was lying down..

"Meh..." I groaned, trying to slap the alarm clock. Instead I hit empty desk. I looked around and saw it rolling around the floor.

"What the...?" I mumbled. I got up and chased it around the room, and finally caught it behind the door. It was the alarm clock Fred had given me. Obviously it wasn't just a normal alarm clock. I looked over at Arya, Kestrel, Rashel and Rose who were all looking around bleary eyed. Well, almost all of them were... Arya was doing some sort of morning ritual thing. I don't really know how to describe that.

"Turn it _offffffffffff_!" Rose groaned and threw a pillow at me, smacking me in the face.

"I'm trying!" I cried desperately.

"Then try harder Jez!" Rashel groaned, putting her pillow over her head.

"I knew it was a stupid idea taking a gift from Weasley!" Rose moaned.

"I'm 'unna kill 'im." I yawned. "Right after we get a few more minutes of sleep." I sighed as the alarm finally stopped blaring. My head hit the pillow and there were a few joyous sighs, and I was almost asleep... so close...

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP! _I finally caught a glance at the time and swore. It was only 5. We had at least one more hour to sleep for.

"WEASLEY!" I screamed uselessly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"And cue the angry females." I laughed triumphantly, beside George, Eddie and Mason - Eragon and Roran were up in the riders barracks, with Vi, who'd surely be hearing about this later, and how lucky she was that she hadn't been woken up at 5 in the morning ( 5PM).

Eddie and Mason looked as if they were ready for all hell to break loose, and were ready to jump into hand to hand combat.

"What's with you two?" I asked them.

"Rose is going to murder us, as well as the _lamia, _the _elf,_ the _half vampire, _and the fucking _vampire slayer!_" Eddie said, his voice raising with each word.

"Yes, but they don't have a witch with them. You have two wizards and two kick-ass dhampirs." George said half-heartedly.

I turned when I heard footsteps pounding up the stairs, quickly approaching. "You thinking what I'm thinking Georgie Boy?"

"I do believe I am."

At the same time we turned, each a different way. I grabbed our brooms from under our beds while he blasted the window open. I tossed him his broom and I hopped on mine, shooting out the window calling back, "Good luck!" just as Rose and company burst in through the doors.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!" Mason and Eddie cried together. They were both tied to an extremely tall tree, hanging.

_Losers. They'll be joined by the twins soon._

"You asked for it, helping them give us the stupid alarm clock. So, since we woke up early, you're going to be late. As in, a whole _day_ late for class." I said.

"Please Jezebel!" Mason called.

"As if. And it's Jez dumbass!" I called back.

I high-fived the others, except Arya, who was probably still in the room doing whatever exercise rituals elves do.

"That felt good." Kestrel laughed.

"Have you never pranked anybody before?" Rose asked.

The green grass was soon left behind as we entered through the great hall again, and sat down at the Griffindor table. There was a low rumbling sound of everyboy's conversations intermingling.

"Nope." she answered with a sheepish grin.

"How do you live? Although, my version probably doesn't count, since it was on rogue vampires, or any vampire really..." Rashel looked up at Kestrel and blushed. "Sorry... I've got some personal issues with vamps.."

"It's fine. Most humans do." Kestrel smiled.

"What does that make me then? Bipolar? Dual-personality?" I asked.

They all laughed. "But you get to choose if you're in vamp mode or human mode, and the only thing you have to do is drink blood or not! You're so lucky!" Kestrel said enviously.

"I kinda wish I was full human or full vamp. It's as if my body can't decide." I admitted.

I looked down at my watch and swore. "We need to go for classes. Like, _now._"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I looked around the class and realized that all the seventh years had the same classes at the same time, there weren't enough of them to make any more then one class.

Maggie Neely was really the only girl in my house I'd connected with. I'd become fairly good friends, for only spending a few nights together, with Dimitri. We were both protective, pretty quiet, closed about our lives and also strong fighters. So, naturally if I told anybody else they'd be all 'oh my goodness you're perfect for each other!' but all I want from him is friendship.

So, naturally, since Maggie was a sixth year, I was sitting next to Dimitri.

"Listen up please! I'm Alberta Petrov, Guardian Petrov to you kids. In my class you're going to be learing all about Moroi and Dhampirs, of which I am a Dhampir. Today we're having some demonstrations of what Moroi can do, from some of our seventh year moroi students." The homeroom bell rang but we all stayed in our seats. We had homeroom and then her on day 1.

"Mr. Ivashkov, will you kindly come up to the front and show the class a little of what you do." Guardian Petrov said.

Adrian sauntered up to the front and grinned. "I'm going to need a volunteer."

A bunch of hands went up and he just scanned over them until he stopped at me. He grinned. "What's your name?"

"Keller."

"Well, Keller, come on up and volunteer." he smiled.

"I'd rather not, thank you for asking." I smiled sweetly.

"Keller, _come up and volunteer._" he said in a very commanding voice.

I felt myself standing up, and my legs moving me up to the front jerkily, because of my fighting, or trying to fight. FInally, I was standing next to Iv_ass_kov and I was fuming. I felt the icy fingers of the compulsion slip away and I turned so fast nobody saw me. All they saw was the two of us standing one minute and then next, him on the floor, with a big red welt beginning to bruise on his face, and me straddleing him.

"Never. Do that. Again." I snarled. I could feel my ears changing, and a tail popping out. I stopped the transformation and walked back to my seat, sitting down with my head held high. I hated looking weak.

"Nice." Dimitri whispered, and it didn't seem sarcastic. I guess he didn't like Ivashkov. I didn't blame him.

When class finally ended I was so relieved. I could finally go to my first elective- Potions. I waved goodbye to Dimitri and hurried off to Proffessor Slughorn's class.

When I entered it, and only Ivashkov was sitting there , and there was only one other desk left, I figured there was some kind of mistake.

"No, there's no mistake Miss Keller. There were only two of you who signed up for Potions as your first elective." Slughorn said.

I almost screamed in frustration. The thought of being stuck in a class with Ivashkov and a teacher for the year was horrid. I kept the scream in and fumed silently.

"So, for the next month, we're going to be brewing some polyjuice potion, and at the end, if it's drinkable, I'll let you two split it, just in case you need it sometime." He winked.

That made me feel kinda happy, even though I had no idea what polyjuicde potion was.

I was so happy to finally escape from potions. I hurried down to the makeshift gym. I changed quickly and met the rest of the seventh years out in the center. I sat down beside Dimitri again and proceeded to tell him what had happened the period before.

"I have no pity for you. I've been stuck near him for most of my life. Suck it up buttercup." he laughed.

I smacked him hard and he almost flinched. Almost, but not quite.

"Hey! Listen! Grab a partner and spar! I want to see how you fight." Alto yelled.

I turned to Dimitri and then second guessed that. "Sorry, I don't want to fight you."

He grinned, taking that as a compliment and I ran over to someone I thought would be more my level. I looked around and realized that everyone else had a partner, except Darius, who was huge and looked lethal.

I braced myself across from him and he nodded. When the whistle was blown he launched himself at me and I dodged and grabbed his shoulders, and used his momentum to throw him onto the ground, straddling him.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten." Darius kept bucking but I held him down with my 'shifter strength. "When do I stop counting?"

"About five seconds ago." Alto said.

"Oops." I got up off Darius and stepped back a bit. "Sorry." I bit my lip as he brushed the dirt off himself.

"Class, stop sparring! I think that you should see how to spar. Watch Raksha and Dimitri spar." Guardian Alto exclaimed.

The class cleared a space in the center of the room and I frowned. "It's Keller and I'm really not comfortable with this-"

"Just do it."

I closed my mouth right away and stepped up to the makeshift sparring space, covered in mats. I nodded at Dimitri and he nodded back at me. I got into my ready position and when the whistle blew we circled. Finally he lunged at me and then swung his foot out at the last tsecond. Thankfully I have supernaturally speed and reflexes, and I caught his foot in mid kick, swinging him forwards, with his momentum.

He landed gracefully and I hopped to face him again. I morphed into y half-and-half state, thankful that he didn't use that time to attack. I would need my extra balance with him.

We lunged at each other and I became numb to the rest of the world, just aware of me and him, and how I needed to focus or get my butt kicked. I was sure I was going to be pretty bruised tomorrow. After what seemed like days, the whislte was blown, and it was declared a tie, and class ended. I was left panting.

When I met Dimitri and we walked to the dining hall, he grinned. "You're quite the fighter."

"Takes one to know one." I smiled. "Thanks. You are the most challenging partner I've ever had though. I normally beat my partners after awhile, or just decide that it's better not to fight them, but wow. I think I've gotten better... I was sure you'd beat me, since you didn't even flinch when I punch you earlier on today."

He laughed. "I've got a bruise there now, I just don't like showing weakness."

"Neither do I. Funny how these things work!" I laughed.

"Funny how what things work?" Maggie asked, sitting down beside me.

"Funny how all things work really."

"True." Maggie agreed.

"Much too true." Dimitri agreed solemnly.

"I don't think i'm going to mind going to school, this time." I smiled. I leaned back in my seat, and then realized too late that these were benches, leaving me sprawled unhappily on the floor. The roof looked lovely today, all atumny coloured, and glowing with the heat of a magicked sun.

"Smooth Keller, smooth." Maggie laughed, shaking her head.

"Hey Comrade." the girl named Rose came over from her table and sat next to Dimitri.

He grinned and gave her a quick kiss on her lips, pulling her close. "Change of heart Comrade?" she asked.

"I'm no longer your instructor Roza. Therefore, I have full rights to this." he said quietly, in a way only he could. I turned my head away, and realized I was still sprawled on the floor. Figures I'd get so caught up in someone else's love moment that I'd forget all about my life for a little.

"Hey do you need some help?" A guy my age asked. He had golden hair and green eyes.

"I'm good." I snapped, quite rudely, and got up myself, brushing off his outstretched hand.

"I'm Galen by the way." He smiled.

_Why is he not getting the message?_ I wondered. "Keller." I said stiffly, finally taking his outstretched hand in mine. There was a little zapping feeling and we instantly sprung apart. "What did you...?"

"It wasn't me." he breathed, looking awed. The expression kind of scared me.

"I'll see you back in the dorm guys." I nodded at Galen and ran off. I had no idea what had just happened, but I had no wish to experience it again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I looked up at Harry, and then looked back down at my food again. _Don't be stupid Ginny. He'd never go for you. You're wasting your time._

I felt someone's eyes on me and turned to the Slytherin table, seeing none other than Blaise Zabini staring right at me, while Draco's eyes were completely focused on Hermione. Wierd. I waved at Zabini and he shook his head and scowled at me, turning to Draco, trying to start a conversation that wasn't really getting started. I just rolled my eyes and went back to eating. Meagan Forrest was sitting right next to me and her brown hair was hanging around her in a sort of curtain.

"Hey. I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Ginny." I stuck my hand out to her, and she smiled.

"Meagan." She smiled. "Have you got your timetable with you?" she asked.

I nodded yes and we compared them. We had period 2,3,5 and 6 together, at least on day 1 we did. Each day we had at least two classes together, and there were 6 of them in all. Meaning that it'd be day 1 on monday, 2 on tuesday, 3 on wednesday, etc. At least for this week. It just kept going in circles.

I looked at the time and jumped up. We only had an hour left until school started. "We need to go get ready!" I cried and ran. Meagan ran after me, and called for me to slow down. I did, and she laughed.

"Why're you so panicked. Like you said, we have a whole _hour_ to get ready." she grinned, and didn't look tired at all. Me, on the other hand, I was exausted.

When we got to our room, we bumped into Jillian Mastrano. We then compared scheduals, and to my amazement, theirs were the exact same, except for their electives. I felt a wave of jealousy go through me, and then pushed it aside. We were still going to see each other alot throughout the day, and, hopefully, the electives were for more than one grade, and I'd see Harry at one time during the day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So, apparently, I wasn't allowed to bring Naos - we'd finally decided on Naos for my little white dragon, it was fitting- and so, when I arrived to my first period -Werewolves, Werwulfen and Shapeshifters, taught by Professor Lupin- with her on my shoulder, I was sent back up to my room to return her, to the dismay of us both, and the entire class, who wanted to hold him and coddle him in every way shape and form.

So, when I'd finally returned and taken my seat with the others in class, I was depressed. I was sitting next to Patrick and I smiled, since he'd patted the seat next to him eagerly, as if he really _really_ wanted to sit next to me.

"Okay guys. So, I realize that this is going to be fairly boring, with all that we're doing in the textbooks, and theory and such, but today, I figured we'd start with a game." everybody sat up a little straighter at that.

"Who in this class is a 'shifter?" he asked, looking around. Leopardali stood up.

"Good, you will be the team captains of the 'shifters team." Lupin said, and looked around. "Who here is a werewolf?" he asked.

Noone stood up, and so he chose told me to wait a second, and he went on to the next question. "Okay, anyone here a werwulfen?" he asked, and this time Jeremy Lovett stood up. Jeremy had slightly tanned sking and brown hair, and brown eyes. Then he asked, "Is anyone here good with animals?"

I raised my hand hesitantly, and he nodded. "Yes, you'lll do. You are bound to a Dragon after all. You'll be the werewolf team captain." He looked around the class and noticed that Iliana was also in our class, and though she was quiet, she wasn't too shy, and she was really good with animals, because she was a wytch, and so she became the team captain for the werwulfen team.

"Okay so, before you pick your teams, I'm going to explain this game to you. You guys are going to, for the rest of the period, walk around the halls, and everytime you find an animal, you will try and get it to join your 'pack'. Each time you do this, you'll earn a point. Five minutes before the period ends, I want you to come back here, and show me your 'packs'."

I grinned and looked at Patrick, who had been looking at me, for who knows how long. _Take a picture, it lasts longer. _I thought to him and he winked as if he knew what I'd just thought.

_This is going to be a fun experience, to say the least._ I said to him, and looked up at the teacher, who'd just told use to pick our teams.

"I pick Jack." Jeremy said, and she walked over to where they were standing.

"I pick Patrick." I said, and he came over to me and stood a little closer than he needed to, and it made my heart flutter.

"I pick Lenny." he smiled.

And so it went, and the teams ended up being as follows:

Jeremy's team: Jack, Blaise, Draco, Hermione, Neville, Pansy, Zacharias, Gillian, Nirrieda

My team: Patrick, Daphne, Hannah, Lavender, Padma, Ron, Orianna, David, Christina

Dali's team: Lenny, Dean, Harry, Millicent, Parvati, Seamus, Analysse, Mary-Lynette, Tyler

And so, my team set off, down the halls, and an idea popped into my head. "WHy don't we all go and get our pets from our common rooms, and hurry, and meet in the library in ten minutes?" I asked, and everyone seemed to like that idea. So, we set off, and Patrick and I were left alone- a benefit of a fantastic plan.

We walked the first bit in silence, but when we got into the common room, Patrick turned to me, his eyes sparkling, with some secret that I felt like I probably should've been in on. "K... we've known each other for how long now?" he asked.

It must've only been... three days, maybe? Two days I think. So it didn't seem rational to have extreme butterflies in my stomach, and my heart doing little flip-flops, and skipping beats. "Only a few days." I whispered.

"It feels like I've known you for so much longer..." he came closer still and then Naos slammed into his side, only slightly winding him. He looked down at him, and he was snarling fiercly at him.

"Naos! Stop! He wasn't hurting me!" I sent him calming pictures through my mind, and he hopped up to my shoulder, still giving him the evil eye.

He laughed and turned, running upstairs to the boys dorm. Two minutes later, he had his Snowy owl, Lucifer on his shoulder. "You know, Hazel eyes, I think that Noas doesn't like me much."

I laughed, and we exited the common room. "He's just protective, is all. I guess he took the anxiety for fear." I said, and then wished that I could take back what I'd just said. He didn't need to know that he made me all fluttery and anxious, and excited, just by standing beside me.

"You were anxious Hazel eyes?" he asked, smirking. He was looking down at me, and I was trying hard not to get lost in those deep hazel, almost green eyes.

"You have hazel eyes as well!" I said quickly, hoping to distract him.

He looked slightly stumped, and then smirked again. "Well, it wouldn't be fair to have to take a nickname from a beautiful girl, so why don't you just call me Sexy instead."

I laughed and shook my head as we entered the library. "Not likely Patrick."

Everyone had their animals with them, and so we strolled the halls, just talking, and then we actually stumbled across an animal. Except this was the worst one possible.

"Meeeeeooowwww." meowed, looking up at us.

Ron took one look at it and cried, "It's Filch's cat, RUN!" and everyone ran after him.

We all ended up bursting out laughing, and I actually started crying I was laughing so hard. I had stopped a few times, and in the end I was laughing because Patrick was laughing because I was laughing because he was laughing... and on it went.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

"Where're we supposed to find animals in the castle?" Malfoy asked snobbishly.

"Well it'd be logical to go and look for them outside, or near where Hagrid is teaching Care Of Magical Creatures." I answered, moving some of my bushy brown hair out of my face.

"Well of _course_ you have an answer, Granger. Know-it-all." Malfoy practically spat at me. Arse.

"Okay, _what_ is your _problem_? Do you have some personality issues you need to come to terms with? Maybe so abuse or hardship in your past you need to come to terms with? If so, do it on your own time, nobody needs to take your shit." A girl named Gillian said to him, in a way that made it sound like she was complimenting him. Score one for girls everywhere.

When Malfoy walked away with Zabini and Pansy, I turned to her, and smiled. "You didn't need to do that. But thanks."

She grinned back. "You don't know how much I've been wanting to tell him off. It's only been two days! He's such a jerk! Why is he even here?" she asked.

"Probably because his parents bribed the ministry to let him in." I muttered, and Gillian laughed. The group was walking outside now, and the grass was starting to brown. You could just barely see Hagrid, in the trees, and his class that surrounded him.

"I'd believe it. He's snobby enough to be one of _those_." she said, as if he was his own type. Then again, he did seem to attract people just like him...

We didn't find many animals. We probably repelled them, or at least, Malfoy did.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I looked around at all the familiar faces from previous Hogwarts years, and smiled at some of them, and then, at the others, I just looked. The boy called Leopardali was in charge of our group, and didn't seem too into it. Not that any of us were to begin with.

"So... erm... are we just going to walk around the halls?" I asked akwardly.

"Yeah I guess Harry. Or, we could go kick some strigoi ass." Analysse said, and then realized that we had no idea what those are. "Oh sorry.. sometimes I forget that not everybody knows what I'm talking about..." she smiled lopsidedly.

"Well if I knew what they were, then I'd definitely help." Dean grinned. "Kicking ass in general is fun."

"It's not as easy as you think, you know." she said, shaking her head. "Rose Hathaway, is the only known novice to ever kill one, let alone _two_ before graduating. She's got the _molnija_ marks to prove it too."

"Woah." Millicent pretended to be interested and then rolled hers eyes.

I glared at her and she shrank back, mumbling a sorry. "So, how're we supposed to get animals?" I aksed, and then realized what time it was. "Crap! We've got to get back, now! It's five minutes to class, and we're nowhere near there!" he cried.

"Want me to cause a distraction? Saw that one of you got hurt, hitting your head on the floor? I could make it to class in time, because of my vampire speed." Analysse asked and everyone nodded.

"Can i have a volunteer?" she asked. Seamus volunteered and came forwards, and she punched him in the jaw, so that he'd have a bruise to prove that he'd been hurt. "Sorry!" she called, running away, to the class.

"What just happened?" Dean asked, looking confused.

"I honestly have no idea." I answered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"And Kerstin's group wins!" Professor Lupin exclaimed, just as the bell rang. Everyone ran out, and rushed to get to period two. Who knew school would be so exciting?

-,.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I was rushing down the hall to get to my next class when an alarm rang out, and an announcment sounded.

"_All dragon riders, and all elves, please report to the great hall immediately, with your dragons. Thank you._"

_It's time, Vi._ A voice in my head spoke.

**Ta-da! End of chapter! 4775 words! Be happy for a week or so! and du-du-duuuuuhhh! What's going to happen? Please review, it makes my day, honestly it does, and I'd be ever so happy it you did. I'll give you a dragon egg!**


	8. Alagaesia

**Okay do you guys remember the intenseness of the end of the last chapter? Well let me remind you ;P Okay, so, you guys know how there was one more egg left? Well Nasuada didn't give that one away- it wasn't the green one. Just saying. It's still with Nasuada, and it's purple.. ;P**

I was rushing down the hall to get to my next class when an alarm rang out, and an announcment sounded.

"_All dragon riders, and all elves, please report to the great hall immediately, with your dragons. Thank you._"

_It's time, Vi._ A voice in my head spoke.

Chapter...whatever number it is ^.^:

_Well shit. This can't be good._ I thought as I whirled and rushed in the opposite direction, calling Scylla with my mind. I ran down the stairs, and saw a flash of silver, right before Scylla stopped and hovered above me.

"Let's hurry Scylla. I have a feeling that something bad is happening." I called, almost falling into nothingness as the staircase started to change. I stepped backwards, and leapt, barely making the landing, and kept going, down to the Great Hall. On the way, I nearly collided with a girl with a white dragon flying above her, that looked ly slightly larger than Scylla.

"Sorry!" she cried.

"That's fine- we're both going to the same place." I smiled.

She noticeed Scylla and smiled. "This is Naos. I'm Kerstin. I'd shake your hand but we'd probably fall."

I laughed. "This is Scylla. I'm Vi." I brushed my hair out of my face, as we burst through the doors of the Great Hall.

-.-.-.-.-.

I stood by my bed, panicking. I had no idea what to do with this egg, if I was also supposed to go down to the Great Hall or not. All of a sudden there was a loud cracking noise, and a little green dragon popped out of the egg. I motioned for it to follow me, and surprisingly it did, and I sprinted down to the Great Hall.

-.-.-.-.

Arya Evenstar, Daniel Brite, Efkinitos, Roran Garroway, Eragon Bromsson, Vi Stone and Brian Parsons were standing with me, not able to sit down. Arya was pacing, and Eragon and Roran were having a hushed conversation, not loud enough for me to hear. Saphira, and Shruikan were looking at each other, and I could only imagine what they were saying. Shruikan dwarfed Saphira by about three times, and Saphira was huge. Shruikan took up at least a third of the Great Hall, and that was with his wings folded.

"Kerstin.." someone hissed. I whirled to see Patrick and Dali hiding underneath one of the tables. I inconspicuously walked over there, and sat down.

"What are you guys doing here?" I hissed back.

"Seeing what's happening of course." Patrick smirked. I rolled my eyes and almost screamed when I saw that there was also Dimitri Belikov and Raksha Keller under the table, with Rose Hathaway grinning behind them all.

"It's just a freaking party under there isn't it?" I laughed quietly.

"We're curious, and if there's asses to be kicked, I'm definitely in." Rose grinned, whispering quietly. I heard a grunt of pain, coming from a few feet away, and I got up and walked towards it, feeling the air, until I smacked into something invisible.

"Watch it!" A male voice sounded from the inside before being shushed.

"That was absolutely stupid Ronald. Look what you've gone and done." A voice that could only be Hermione Granger scolded. She peeked out of a small space, and looked at me. "Don't tell anyone we're here."

I laughed. "Only if you don't tell anyone that the five patying under the table are here as well."

She smiled and disappeared, and I walked back to the table. I heard a smack of someone hitting the table and hissed, "Quiet!" All noise stopped under the table, and I knew they'd all stopped moving, hardly daring to breath. They were just as curious as I was. I looked across the room, and was surprised at the amount of kids underneath the tables.

There were some sixth and seventh year slytherins: Christian Ozera, Delos Redfern and John Quinn. There were more gryffindors: (other than Harry, Ron, Hermione and Rose) Ginny Weasley and Jezebel Redfern. There was only one or two Ravenclaws: James Rasmussen and Stevie Rae Johnson. There were some Skulblakas: Darius, Dimitri Belikov, Raksha Keller, Zoe Redbird, Dali and Patrick Brokade. There was even a Hellewise: Poppy Hilgard.

I shook my head, and caught some of their eyes, and when they saw me, I could see them pleading at me with their eyes to not let the teachers know that they were there. I smiled, and kept my mouth shut, and turned when Dumbledore started talking. "So, as most of you kids know, we all actually came from alternate universes, to this school, using a new magic we installed at the London train station in each world, at the barrier for platform nine and three quarters which would not only transport you to the Hogwarts Express, but it would transport you to this dimension, where there are wizards and witches. But, there is a horrible power rising in Alagaesia, even worse than Galbatorix was, and he's got his hands on a dragon that's been through war, and more. Worse yet- he killed Eragon's older brother, Murtagh, stealing his dragon, Thorn, and he's rallying all those who were once loyal to Galbatorix. He needs to be stopped, and that's where you come in. Even the eighteen of you under the tables, and you, Hermione, Harry and Ron, underneath the invisibility cloak." At that everyone crawled out from underneath the tables, and Harry, Ron and Hermione took off the cloak, and sat down next to me at the table.

"Busted." Harry whispered and I smiled at him, knowingly.

"But how can they help, if their dragons are so small?" Eragon asked.

"That's the thing Eragon. In different worlds, the time passes differently, so, when the young Riders enter your world, their dragons will grow larger, since it's been three months since you were last there. And so, these Riders will learn to ride their dragons there, and when they come back, their dragons will remain that size. We sent someone to tell them to make saddles for your dragons. They will need to be refitted slightly, but that wont take long. We've got your packs ready, with elfen garb, and we had the lovely elfen blacksmith get some metal for the swords you will be needing." Dumbledore smiled. "As for the rest of you, we will have weapons made for those who need them, and armor made for all. We go to war, and you need to be prepared. Bring your owls, and your winter robes, and anything you think we will need- we've got a treacherous road ahead of us. Anyone who does not wish to risk themselves, please leave, or forever hold your peace." Nobody moved, and so he said. "Get ready, and meet back here in an hour. I will have a few people come and tutor you kids while you're there."

"To war? I don't think I like this..." Dali whispered.

"The sad thing is Dali, I don't have a choice." I replied solemnly and started off for the common room, preparing for a war that I didn't want to fight in, in a world that I had never been to in my short life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Scylla flew next to me as I walked up the stairs, contemplating what I'd just heard. Eragon appeared beside me, and his face was grim. "So what're you thinking?"

"I'm freaking terrified." I exclaimed honestly. "I have no training whatsoever and I have the coordination of a fish on land, and I'm no stronger than my nine-year old sister. I've never been to this world, let alone used my magic before, and now I'm being asked to fight."

"That's exactly how I felt when Saphira hatched for me. I know _exactly _ how you feel." He answered, his blue eyes looking deep into my matching ones.

"Will you help me pack?" I asked. He nodded, and packed the things I needed, and looked at the window, feeling guilty that I'd just left my owl here, and completely forgot about him. He was a barn owl, a light beige with white flecks, and had big brown eyes, staring at me. "Oh Chester. I'm sorry I forgot about you buddy." I opened his cage, and he flew out, landing on the opposite shoulder that Scylla was on.

"You have an owl?" Eragon asked.

"He was sent up to my room today- they left the animals downstairs last night and fed them for us, thankfully." I petted him, and Scylla looked as if she were scowling- she wanted that attention too. Eragon left to get his stuff together, and I waited for him, and then we walked down to the Great Hall together, and sat with Saphira, Roran, Shruikan, and Scylla, laughing and talking, even the dragons having things to add.

Once everyone had assembled in the Great Hall, Dumbledore shushed everyone. "Now, Queen Nasuada will be waiting for us, with her forces, so do not be allarmed by the swords, they mean you no harm, as long as you mean them no harm. Don't do anything stupid." He waved his wand as Oromis muttered something, and the whole east wall began to shine, and then glow dimly. "After you, Riders."

I stood up, breathing deeply, trying to calm myself, and I kept a firm grip on my stuff and I walked into-and through the wall, coming out on grass, in a field, with a large group of people in a circle, around a patch of land that was about fifty meters cubed. I was the first one out, and I gaped at this. It looked like something that you'd see from 500 years in the past, with castles and medevel dress. Scylla, on my shoulder started to get quite heavy, and I turned to see that she was about my size now. She hopped off my shoulder, and grew, and grew, until she was about thirty feet long, and her wingspan was at least that.

_Vi..?_ She tested, and I grinned. _**Yeah?**_

_Hop on._ She invited, and got down so that I could climb onto her leg, and then haul myself up, in between two of her spikes, with my suitcase behind me, and Chester on my shoulder. She was gleaming silver in the sunlight, and holding her head high, as well as her tail, like a proud horse- except bigger, and more badass.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When I saw Scylla, Vi's dragon start growing, I put Noas on the ground, and stepped back a few feet, and climbed onto him when he was done. He was pearly white, and gleaming in the sunlight, almost smiling at the awed onlookers. We went over and stood next to Vi and Scylla, awaiting Eragon and Saphira, Roran and Shruikan, Oromis and Glaedr, and Brian and Gandr. When we were all sitting on top of our dragons, in line we looked like heavenly avengers- here to keep peace, and deal out justice. All the others just entered through, with their luggadge and looked as normal as supernaturals can. Patrick, Dali, Darius, Dimitri, and by association, Rose, Zoe and Keller. Rose waved up to me, Eragon and Vi, grinning like a fool, clearly happy that she'd been allowed to come.

Lastly, Dumbledore entered, waving. He put his wand to his throat and started speaking. "Queen Nasuada, I have more thank you asked for, but they will surely be useful. Fighters, and warriors these are, trained with magic, and supernatural abilities. They will aid greatly with your war, and they will serve you without question. And the Riders that we have, so far; You've met Master Eragon, and Master Roran, but this is Kerstin Alicia, Viridienna Stone and Brian Parsons, and their dragons, Naos, Scylla, and Gandr. I will take my leave now, and will trust that I will get my students back in one or two pieces." He smiled, and disappeared through the wall, and then it disappeared altogether. A younger lady walked out in front of our group. She was wearing a dress that looked as if it was made of armor, and her skin was the colour of coffee.

"Thank you for coming, Riders and friends. I welcome you to my kingdom. My servants will escort you to your tents, and I would talk to the Riders alone." she smiled, and said louder than I thought she would. The others hesitantly followed her servants, off into the camp, while Queen Nasuada waited, sizing us up. I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, and looked away, fiddling with the ends of my mid-back length brown hair.

"Lady Nasuada, it is joyous to meet you again, though it would be more so if the circumstances weren't so dire." Oromis finally broke the silence. He got off of Glaedr, and hobbled over to her, bowing at the waist slightly, being respectful to an authority, that was not his own.

She nodded and smiled. "It is a gay time, indeed, meeting new Riders, but certainly, these circumstances put a damper on things."

I looked over at Eragon, who started dismounting Saphira, with Roran right behind him, so I hopped off Naos, and walked over with Vi and Brian, bowing to Nasuada just like Oromis had done. I realized that Brom was also there, standing nearer to the back. Nasuada waved him over. He smiled at her, and bowed, and then they shook hands, seemingly knowing each other fairly well. "Introduce yourselves Riders. You may be young but you can still speak." Brom ushered.

"I'm Kerstin Alicia, Your Highness." I bowed again.

"Viridienna Stone." she bowed as well.

"Brian Parsons." He bowed and didn't meet her eyes.

"Eragon." he grinned at her, and she laughed.

"I remember you and your cousin Roran." she shook her head as if to say 'silly', and hugged Eragon, then Roran. "And it is an honor to meet you, young Riders." she directed that comment towards us. "Oh and I wanted to talk to you children about your combat training, and your magic lessons. They will go on, but you will each have your own personal mentor: Brom, Oromis, and then Glaedr, for all the dragons. They will contact you, about the mentorship, you will not contact them. We also have elves who are going to be mentoring you in combat. Also, within the next week, you will go and have a sword forged for you by our elfen blacksmith, and some armor for you and your dragon. Your friends will also be trained in combat, with you. They will each get a sword, and some armor. You will all be given archery lessons, and in the end, bows made by the elves. Here are your breeches, and tunics, and shoes. Your dinners, and lunches and breakfasts will be sent to your tents, and your tents are all in a circle, in the center, surrounded by a larger circle of your friend's tents."

I nodded my thanks, grabbing the huge bag full of clothes, and hopped back onto Naos, before I realized that he couldn't walk between the tents. "How do we get to our tents?"

"You fly of course." Eragon answered.

"We _what!_"

_Trust me Kerstin, I wont let you get hurt._ Naos pleaded and I sighed.

"Fine. But don't you dare drop me." I clung onto his spike for dear life as he ran and jumped into the air, rushing upwards with a roar of glee. The skin on knees was starting to hurt, being scraped by his scales, and he put me down just in time. When he dropped down, I was still screaming, terrified, and excited all at the same time. I hopped off, the inside of my legs burning, and I rolled up my pants. The skin there was red and angry, but-thankfully- not bleeding. Eragon hopped down from Saphira, and walked over to me, seeing my knees.

"That's how it was the first time I flew on Saphira- I was bleeding pretty bad. Here, let me fix it for you." he leant down and put his right hand over one knee, and said, "Waise heal!" and repeated that with my other knee, and before I knew it, they were healed.

"Did you just heal them with magic?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah." he nodded.

I shrugged. "Stranger things've happened." I turned and entered the tent that read 'Kerstin and Naos', which was made out of ivory canvas, dirtier than Naos' pearly white. What I saw inside was a bed, with a blanket and a pillow, and a stand with a mirror, a basin, and a station that looked like it was supposed to be a bathroom, with cloths, and a towel, and soaps. The tent was about twice the size of Naos, so, thankfully, we fit nicely. There was an opening in the back, and an opening in the front, and I closed the front one, and the back one, changing into a pair of tight white breeches, and a tunic with the Skulblaka crest right over my heart, and zipped the neck up to it's farthest- halfway up my neck. On the neck, there was another crest, small, white dragon, outlined in black, curled up around a sword with a ruby stone set into the pommel, and breathing fire. It was Naos, I realized, curled around a sword- my sword, or at least, my soon-to-be sword.

I walked over to the mirror, and braided my hair back, and let it hang. I examined myself, and when I was satisfied that this was as good as it was going to get, I turned and exited through the front door, leaving Naos sleeping. When I walked out, I noticed that the other tents around mine, were all beige, or brown, whereas mine was white, Eragon's was blue, Vi's was silver, Roran's was black and Brian's was green. Brom and Oromis were camped closer to Nasuada. In the circle, it was me, then Eragon, then Vi, then Brian, then Roran, and then me again, and in the middle of all of the tents circle, out our back door, was an area just big enough for about ten people to fit, and had a fire pit, and a canvass roof, covering the sky, where we could all hang out. I walked around the outer circle, and walked all the way around until I got back to my tent. Nobody was in their tent, except the Riders. I finally decided to go and lie in bed, and read some of my textbooks- sadly those were the only books I had- and took out a potions textbook, and a large pouch came out of the bag, seemingly attatched to it. The pouch was burgundy and had drawstrings at the top, to close it, and was about the size of my fist, so I was surprised that I'd missed that.

I opened it and stuck my hand in, but where there should've been a bottom, it just kept going, and my arm sunk in until my shoulder, and then stopped, hitting the bottom. My hand felt alot of glass bottles, and then some paper, and I pulled it out. It read:

_Miss Alicia,_

_For you, to help you on your journey, here is every ingredient in my stores, in moderation. Send a letter to me if you need more. Inside a box at the bottom is a cauldron, incase you forgot yours, and also, another purse such as this, with an undetectable extension charm, and if that's not large enough, I'm sure Miss Granger would be happy to help you with making another. _

_Best wishes,_

_Professor Slughorn._

I gaped at the note, when I realized that that meant that I could make so many potions to help us- if I could get them right, that is. And, since we weren't in the Wizarding world, I wouldn't be able to get anymore, unless I sent him an owl- something of which I was lacking. I sighed, and pulled out my potions book, with five years worth of learning squished in, and started reading.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I looked around, not really watching anything, only listening and opening my senses, getting ready for any attack that may come. I walked over to Nasuada's tent, and was surprised when she came out, and motioned me in. "Arya, just the girl that I wanted to see." She turned around, and grabbed something oval shaped, covered in a cloth, and handed it to me. I realized right away what it was.

"You want me to see if it hatches?" I asked.

"Yes. You are deserving of it. You carried Saphira around the world, and discovered the hiding spot of those five eggs we gave to the Academy." Nasuada smiled. "Take it back to your tent."

Not willing to argue with a Queen, I did so, and when i got there, took off the cloth, opening my palms, and caressing the cold surface. I then put it back inside the cloth, and under my cot, and started doing my routine again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I woke up gasping, for no reason at all, and I jumped up out of my bed, still in my silver tunic and breeches, with the Gryffindor crest above my heart, and a crest of Scylla flying on the neck of my tunic. I ran out my back door and realized something that hadn't really clicked with me before- there was a random purple tent in our circle of Riders. I burst into and saw Arya, with a purple dragon on her shoulder, walking into the tent.

"You're a Rider?" I asked incredulously.

"I am now." she answered, putting her stuff down. I walked out of the tent, shaking my curly waist-long auburn hair out of my face and nearly bumped into Eragon.

"Hey Vi." he grinned. He had a Gryffindor crest over his heart as well, and on the neck of his tunic, Saphira stood on her back two legs, with her wings spread open, and her head held high. "What happened?"

"Arya's a Rider." I answered, smiling back at him, getting a fluttery feeling in my stomach when he got closer. He rushed right past me into her tent, and they started talking quickly in another language, and I felt a pang of jealousy. I returned to my tent, taking out a science textbook with a burgundy pouch attached to it, just as Patrick walked in, looking lost. "Looking for Kerstin?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah.. and by the way- that's a pouch full of potion's ingredients, made large by an undetectable extension charm." he answered and walked out. I nodded, and began reading the book, and stopped when I found an interesting potion. It was an antidote: Antidote to Common Poisons. I searched in the bag for the box, and took out the cauldron from it, and started a fire, with some matches and wood provided in the box.

_Brewing instructions:_

_Add 1 Bezoar to the mortar_

_Crush into a very fine powder using the pestle_

_Add 4 measures of the crushed Bezoar to your cauldron_

_Add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to your cauldron_

_Heat to a medium temperature for 5 seconds_

_Wave your wand_

_Leave to brew and return in 85 minutes_

_Add 1 pinch of Unicorn Horns to your cauldron_

_Stir 2 times, clockwise_

_Add 2 Mistletoe Berries to your cauldron_

_Stir 2 times, anti-clockwise_

_Wave the wand to complete the potion_

For the 'wave wand' bits, I just waved my hand with the gedwey ignasia over the potion instead, and hoped that that would work.

When I waved my hand over the draught the last time, I didn't know what to do, so I took an empty wine glass from my bag, and filled it up with the potion, leaving no remains in the cauldron, and then corked the top, incase there were fumes that weren't supposed to come out. I decided to go and find Hermione, since it was getting light out anyways. She'd know if I'd done it right or not, and she'd be able to tell me how I'd done it wrong too.

I peeked through the door of every tent until I saw her sitting in her bed reading Ancient Runes. She looked up when I entered, and smiled. "Hello Vi. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well I just made Antidote to common poisons, and i need you to make sure I made it right." I answered. "That is if you don't mind.."

She smiled and beckoned me over, and I handed her the bottle. She raised her eyebrows at the size of the container and the amount of antidote, but said nothing. She uncorked it, smelled, and seemed satisfied with that as well. She handed back the container. "It's well done. Certainly wont harm you if you drink it when poisoned. The Antidote to Uncommon Poisons might also be handy. Where did you come by your ingredients, if you don't mind my asking?" she asked.

"It was attached to my science textbook. I think all the kids got them. In a pouch with an undetectable extension charm, from Professor Slughorn." I answered, smiling. "Maybe you can help me brew some of the more complex ones, and we can split them, 50/50, and use them when we need them- they're sure to come in handy."

She smiled and nodded. "Will you go and get Harry and Ronald? They're sharing the tent nextdoor. I think it's time that we brew another batch of Polyjuice potion, just incase."

"What ingredients do you need?" I asked.

She shrugged in response, "It'll say in your textbook."

I nodded and went to Harry and Ron's tent. I opened the door, and walked in, and both of them made noises of surprise, and I realized why- neither of them had shirts on. Talk about akward. "Oh dear Lord, please put some clothes on!" I looked away.

"Haven't you heard of knocking!" Ron answered at the same time Harry said 'we didn't ask you to come in!'

"No you didn't, Hermione did. It's Polyjuice time. I've been told you've done it before. I've made some Antidote for Common Poison. We're going to need these potions, and every student has got some ingredients- if we need to, we'll take some from Christian, Delos, or Quinn." I finished.

"You should've been put in slytherin, Vi." Ron said.

"How would you have liked a Slytherin Rider?" I laughed.

"Point taken." Ron agreed. "Now where do we get the cauldrons, and the supplies?" he asked.

I went to their backs, and rudely searched for their textbooks, grabbing them, and their pouches, and handing them to them. They didn't seem to mind, which was good. "Let's go to my tent, after we grab Hermione, and I'll have Kerstin and Eragon come in- Brian and Roran are with Brom and Oromis today."

"Alright." Harry answered.

We went to Eragon's tent, to ask him to come first, and he agreed, so he grabbed his materials, and came with us to Kerstin's tent. I opened the door, and saw that she was already brewing something, and Patrick and Dali were also brewing something. I shrugged and sat down next to them, while Hermione explained what we were going to be brewing.

"Maybe we should each brew something different, and then share, so that we can all have something useful." I suggested. Everyone nodded and took out their cauldrons, and made a fire ready to be lit, whenever it said to cook/ boil anything.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I nodded as Vi said we shoudl share, and searched through my bag, taking out all the ingredients. Everyone else did the same. Hermione picked up one of my bottle, that was the shape of an elongated teardrop, and had clear liquid inside. She then put it down, and examined a green bottle, that was curved, like an hourglass, and when she opened and smelled it, seemed to have no odour. She also picked up another bottle, that was a lighter colour of green, and looked like the other bottle. There were about four more that she examined- and they each had labels;Bloodroot Potion, Calming Draught, Erumpent Potion and Essence of Dittany.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Bloodroot Potion- is poisonous, though the effects aren't widely known, Calming Draught- it calms the drinker, Erumpent Potion- Ronald don't _touch_ that it's explosive when it comes in contact with anything outside the beaker!" Ron dropped his hand away quickly, and scooted backwards a few spaces. "And Essence of Dittany- it is used in potion making, healing scars and wand cores." Hermione explained, glaring at Ron.

"But.. why did I get them? And what were the three others?" I asked her, looking over at Eragon's and Vi's stuff.

"Felix Felices- Liquid Luck," she held up the teardrop shaped bottle, "to be used sparingly, and only in the greatest time of need. It can be harmful if you drink too much. Veritaserum," she held up the darker green bottle, and held it up, "the drinker will divulge their secrets to you, unless they are trained in occlumency, or are very strong-willed. Three drops will usually be enough. And this," she held up the lighter green bottle, "is the antidote for Veritaserum." she put the bottle in a neat row, and took out her wand, engraving their names and uses onto the containers. "You all have Liquid Luck, Essence of Dittany, and Calming Draught. Eragon also has Fire-Protection Potion- which protects you from fire, Girding Potion- which gives you extra endurance and Malevolant Mixture- which is a poison, and should be treated with extreme caution. Vi has Memory Potion, which enhances your memory, Baneberry Potion- which is poisonous, and is also to be treated with caution and Befuddlement Draught- confuses the drinker."

"Wow. That's alot to remember." Eragon said.

"I'll engrave it on each bottle, what it's for, and the name. Just make sure to read the bottle before using it." She answered, waving her wand.

"It looks like we have enough potions to last us forever, or at least anough attack potions. These all seem to be for offence, except for a few." Harry looked down at the potions.

"Yeah.. Well I'm brewing some Antidote for Uncommon Poisons, so maybe that'll be good." I stirred the potion again.

Vi poured some of her Antidote to common Poisons into eight different tubes, giving one of them to each of us after Hermione engraved the name and uses on the bottle. I finished stirring the Antidote for Uncommon Poisons, and pushed the cauldron over to Hermione, for her to examine it. "Is it alright?" She leaned down, smelled it, and consulted her textbook, and then smelled it again.

"Yes. Next time you might want to add on milligram more of Chizpurfle carapaces. But it's definitely going to do what it's supposed to." she smiled.

"Perfect. And do you happen to have a small bag, about maybe the size of my fist?" I asked her. She nodded, and pulled out one pink one, and then opened it, summoning out about ten different ones. I raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged, blushing.

"There was a sale..."

I nodded. "Ah. They are ever so hard to resist. Do you think I could possibly borrow one? And do you think you could do an undetectable extension charm on it?"

"You can have it. Each of you take one, and we'll put all of our finished potions in them." she grinned. "I knew that they'd come in handy."

I grabbed a white one, that had little silver flowers decorating it, and silver drawstrings. Vi grabbed a silver one, with light blue lines covering it. Eragon grabbed a blue one, with little silver lines on it, the opposite of Vi's, looking awkward holding it. Harry took a red one, and Ron took the gold one, leaving Hermione to put away a green one, a purple one, and a pink one, and she kept the last indigo one, that had little gold flowers. We all then put our two finished potions - Antidote for the Common Poison, and Antidote for the Uncommon Poison- and then the three of us that had special ones, put those in ours as well.

"I already had them charmed, so you wont need to charm them." Hermione said, mostly to Ron, who was trying without success to charm his. He blushed red to his ears and mumbled a lame excuse.

We started brewing the polyjuice potion, and I left my tent, telling Naos to watch and make sure noone touched it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

"I cannot believe that you got us stuck in this Redfern!" I yelled at Delos. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have gone down to see what was happening. I didn't care. They were trivial matters that didn't concern me. Didn't being the operative word here.

"As if you wouldn't have wished that you were here if you were in class right now!" he yelled back.

"Stop it you two!" Christian shouted, which I ignored.

"Yes but I'd be there in a warm bed later, and I wouldn't have to prepare for a fight that might kill me. I've been alive for over a hundred years, I don't want to die now." I answered, glaring at him.

"Well you can warm your bed here too- find a hot Alagaesian girl, or maybe get a girl from school. It's not that hard, and I know for a fact you've had your eye on Keller and the 5th year Rider girl. And dude, you're immortal, you wont die unless they get a piece of wood right through you, or set you on fire." Delos retorted, pacing around the room that he and Christian were sharing. Some of us got to have our own rooms, and then others had to share.

"The 5th year Rider girl is just that- a 5th year. I'm in 6th. Also, Keller would murder me if she knew I'd even looked at her, and she's seventh year. Besides, there're more hot girls here, and at school." I shook my head- I was getting offtrack. "Generally in wars Delos, people throw fire, if there're vampires or not. We're fucking screwed."

"No you're not!" Christian yelled. "Unless you guys weren't paying attention- which is likely- I _control_ fire. I will not let it get close to any of us. So calm the fuck down! Both of you! We are _not_ going to die."

I turned to Christian, and met his steely gaze, and I looked away, knowing he was right. "Fine. Let's go find us some girls."

"I'll pass. My girlfriend wouldn't really appreciate me doing that." Christian answered.

"You mean your Hellewise girlfriend?" Delos snorted. "She's a keeper."

A flame appeared on Christian's palm and he turned to Delos. "Don't. Make fun. Of my girlfriend." He whispered. Delos nodded, never taking his eyes off the fire.

I walked out and Delos followed me closely, leaving Christian in his room, alone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You know it should be illegal to be this beautiful." A deep-voiced someone whispered from behind me. I whirled to find none other than John Quinn standing behind me, alot closer than I'd like.

I leaned closer to him, twirling the ends of my hair slightly, and curling the side of my mouth. "And it's already illegal to molest. Funny how these things work." I turned away, and he grabed my shoulder. I looked to the sky, trying to calm down. He was really annoying me.

"Are you sure you don't want to come down to my tent and get to know each other better?" he asked, trying to be seductive and failing miserably. I fake sneezed. "What was that?"

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just that I'm allergic to jerks." I answered sweetly, and turned back to Vi and Eragon.

"I really think you should give me a chance." he said, still behind me.

I clenched my fists and turned to him, glaring. "And I really think you should _leave_. But that's not happening either, is it?"

He smirked, and chuckled, shaking his head at me. "Oh Rider. Silly girl. You'll come 'round."

"You don't even know my name do you?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Uhmmm yeah..." Quinn answered, looking at my friends.

"Exactly." I said, turning to my friends.

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked from behind me.

"No. And if you don't leave soon I am going to set Naos on you. And he's hungry." I added, not turning around. When he didn't answer, I sighed in relief. "Did neither of you want to help me?"

"Nope we were having fun watching your pain." Vi laughed.

"I'll be having fun watching yours as well." I answered.

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked. I punched him and he grabbed his arm in pain. "I get it now..."

"I'll see you guys later. I'm going to go to sleep. I've got to go and see Brom early in the morning. See you later!" I called, walking away. I passed Quinn standing beside Delos. Quinn winked at me and I gave him the finger, walking faster to my tent. I flopped down on my bed, not even changing, and fell asleep swiftly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I entered her tent and then realized that she was sleeping. I also noticed that her dragon was here with her, looking away from me, but still large, and scary. I saw it stir and jumped, leaving the tent quickly, and using my vampire speed to get back to my tent. I'd go back to her tent when she was awake, and her dragon was gone. Quinn never gets turned down. It just doesn't happen. I turn girls down- not the other way around.

_Why'd she turn you down then Quinn? _I asked myself. I shook my head and lay down, staring at the roof of my tent, wishing that I wasn't here, wishing I was in my warm bed at school, preferably with a hot slytherin girl to keep me company. Of course none of the slytherin girls had come- they were smart. And obviously, I wasn't.

"I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to-No! No stop thinking about this- dear Lord I'm talking to myself aren't I?" I started panicking. "No. We're not going to die- not if we work together. We'll make eit through this. Together."

**And that's the end of the chapter- I finally found a good place to end the chapter. I'm not very good at cliffhangers so I figured that this little happy speech that Quinn said to himself was good enough. PLEASE REVIEW! Even a 'this was good' is nice. I really really loooooove reading your reviews for my stories and it's disheartening when I get all these favourites but no reviews- it doesn't trake that long to REVIEW! **


	9. Practice makes mostly perfect

**Another chapter is here! :DDDDD Hooray!**

"Again!" Brom shouted as I tried my hardest to get a pebble the size of my thumbnail to float into the air.

"Stenr reisa!" I screamed. I was extremely frustrated- I've been trying to get this tiny pebble to float in the air for about six hours, and I wanted to crush it to bits. It started quivering in my hand and I glared at it even harder.

_You _will _rise. You will rise and you will like it. You will rise and make my day worthwhile._

It quivered even more and raised about an inch above my hand, and then fell down again. I jumped up and down, squealing, and then I ran over and hugged Brom, and then blushed when I realized that I'd overstepped my boundaries.

"Sorry." I looked down, and stepped back. I looked into Naos' mind- Eragon warned me beforehand that I'd need to pay attention to both lessons or else I'd get crap from Glaedr and Brom.

"Again." He tossed me a larger stone, one twice the size of the first, and got me to restart.

I glared at him and started my futile yelling again. "Stenr reisa!"

Four hours later- after I hadn't been able to get the larger stone to rise, Brom let me go, after asking me about what had happened in Naos' lesson, which I'd gotten only partly right. It was almost dark when I got back to my tent, and I was exausted. Naos had flown me over, and yet I was still tired- probably because when I used magic it took away my energy. The next lesson- in two days- Brom was going to teach me how to take energy from my environment, and to reach out and listen. He'd also told me to keep practicing with the rock, and eventually I'd be able to lift boulders.

There was a knock on one of the poles holding up the tent, and I yelled at them to come in, flopping down on my bed. I looked over to see none other than Quinn standing in the entrance of my tent. I groaned and covered my eyes, hoping that he'd leave if I just ignored him. I felt him come closer to the bed, and I swatted with the arm that was covering my eyes, and hit him square in the nose. He fell to the ground, recovering quickly, and jumped back up again.

"Will you _leave_?" I snapped. I was _so_ not in the mood for this.

"Will you stop _abusing _me?" He mimicked my tone of voice, and I narrowed my eyes at him. He was wearing a black tunic, and breeches, with the Slytherin insignia over his heart, and his dark hair was mussed, and his blue eyes were shining.

"This is the first time I've hit you! And I'd like to say I'm sorry, but if I did, I'd be lying."

"Well if you don't count bruising my pride." he joked.

"Your ego needed diminishing. Hell, it _needs_ diminishing. You are absolutely full of it!" I exclaimed.

"How?"

"You think you can have every girl you want, you get aggravated when a girl doesn't respond to your advances you persist to no end and you think that everyone should listen and adhere to every thing you say, and think that people should be hanging onto your every word, you're-" I explained, not hesitating to think about whether this might hurt his feelings- jerks don't have feelings!

"Just that?" he asked dryly.

"Do you really want the answer to that question?"

"No probably not." he agreed and we both laughed.

It dissolved into one of those ahahahhaha...aha...huu... things where you are left feeling more awkward after the laugh than you were feeling before it. I felt sort of bad for brushing him off now, or at least, when he came to my tent today, that had been rude and though I don't really regret brushing him off yesterday, today was a different story. Wait- why _did_ he come to my tent today? At all really.

"Why did you come to my tent Quinn?" I asked.

"Kinsmanship." he replied, and I blanched at his use of that term.

"How _old_ are you?" I asked.

"Old enough." he answered, looking away.

"Wait! Stop changing the subject!" When he didn't look at me I sat up and poked him.

"That's harassment." he pointed out and I gave him a look that said 'spare me'.

"And so is continually coming and pestering me." I responded. "Now answer the question!"

"No." He snapped, and got up and left.

_Well that's great! Completely ignore me and walk away! Thank you for making these thirty minutes worthwhile Quinn! I hope we can do it again soon! _I thought sarcastically, hoping that I was projecting my thoughts, and not just thinking loudly.

Eragon entered my tent through the back and raised an eyebrow at me. "Kerstin. Did you just yell something?"

"No. Huh. I guess I was louder than I thought- I was directing those thoughts at Quinn." I answered laughing.

"I heard." he chuckled. "What was he doing here?" he asked.

"I honestly haven't the foggiest idea." I shook my head. "He's really starting to piss me off."

"Well, he's already pissed many people off- I was just talking to Jezebel, Poppy and James and apparently he'd aggravated them as well. But apparently, all the Slytherins have already." he answered.

"I hope you realize that there are only three Slytherins here."

"Yes well, apparently, if there were anymore Slytherins, we'd have a disaster zone, seeing as Delos has been punched twice, and Christian has gotten into three fights, and Quinn's been hounding you and Keller." Eragon explained.

"Wait, he's been hounding both me _and_ Keller? And there's been that many fights? When has this been happening? What the hell?" I exclaimed. "Tomorrow, I'm going to the training field, so I can see what happens there I guess."

"Yeah. It's actually mostly been happening at the training fields- easiest place to fight and pretend like they were practicing."

I shook my head. "Dumbasses."

He nodded. "I'm going to go to sleep. See you tomorrow at the fields."

I nodded back and fell asleep, hoping that I wouldn't sleep in and be late.

.

"Again!" The elf, N'ree, shouted. I glared at him from the ground, blowing some stray hairs out of my face. I didn't stand a chance against him. He had long, brown hair falling well past his shoulders, and eyes that looked like they'd seen everything, glowing green as the grass beneath my feet. I pushed myself back up again. He was attractive, and seemingly kind, but his skills made mine look nonexistent.

"How many times do i need to get bruised, and fall to the ground before you realize that _I'm not as good as you!_" I yelled parrying one of his blows, and then recieving two more because of it- one in the gut, and the other behind my knees, sweeping me -_again_- to the ground.

"You have done well today young Rider. We have no time for the subtle nuances of technique- not now. I will have Brom teach you some exercises, and techniques to practice for the next time we meet." he answered, ignoring my comment altogether.

I glared at him and nodded in courtesy. "Thank you N'ree." I turned and left, and almost got hit in the head with a flying arrow. Without even thinking I screamed, "_Letta oro!" _and it stopped right where it was in the air. I moved out of it's path and released the magic I was using, dropping to my knees. The last thing I saw was the look of horror on Delos' face, and the bow in his hand.

I felt a drop of water on my face, and then another, and another. My eyes fluttered open, feeling as if they weighed a ton, with sand stuck between them. I was exhausted like I'd never been in my life, and all I wanted to do was go to sleep again. I closed my eyes, and someone tapped my cheek gently with a cool, damp cloth.

"Don't sleep now, or you'll not be waking up again." A man with black hair, golden skin, and golden eyes said to me with a soft voice.

My mouth was parched, and the moist cloth was just taunting me. I opened my lips and winced when the lower one cracked. "Water." I croaked, not able to say anything more. Who was this man?

"Here." He passed a wooden cup to me and I gulped it down greedily. When I was done, I tried to sit up fully, but he only pushed me back down again.

"Why can't I move? Eragon did something like that and he was able to get up the next day!"

"You did a spell slightly stonger than his- but you'll soon be learning that you and the other Shur'tugalar are going to have different limits, so don't be comparing yourself to them." he looked away, and wet the cloth again, rinsing it. Now that I looked at him, he was barely a man, maybe sixteen, seventeen at most. He was from this world, too.

"Thank you." I smiled, and let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. I looked down and realized I was back on my elbows. Even my body wanted to get up. I lay back down on my back, doing all that I could to keep my eyes open. Was I really as weak as he said?

"For what?" He raised a dark eyebrow, genuinely confused.

"For nursing me back to health." I laughed at how absurd that sounded and winced, my head started pounding. I guess that's what I get for hitting my head on the ground whilst fainting.

He shrugged. "It's my job." He was wearing a t-shirt, with laces that went halfway down the front, and were hanging loosely, exposing his chest. He was in leather breeches. Both were a beige/ brown colour. It had an oddly attractive affect.

"Yeah but it's still nice. And I know, when I saved peoples lives, it was nice to get a thank-you." I didn't mention the fact that most of them hadn't thanked me, because I'd performed CPR and broken some ribs. What can I say? Life over limb.

At that both his eyebrows raised. "You've saved multiple lives before?"

"Well, the person was either choking, or their heart wasn't pumping, so I just... pumped it for them until it started pumping again, or dislodged the thing they were choking on. So yeah.. I guess. It's sort of my job." I thought back to the summer camp I'd worked at. There'd been one child who'd needed CPR. The rest were children who'd either choked or started 'drowning' and had made me swim out to tell them they had lifejackets on. But the way I'd said it to him sounded _alot_ better.

He laughed, a deep, rich laugh. "I guess I deserved that answer. And..." he paused. "What's your name, miss?"

"Kerstin." I answered. "Yours?"

"You may call me Taran. And you may leave tomorrow, Kerstin. It seems you just needed some water, to cure some of that weakness." He smiled a smile that was kind, but did not seem human.

_Taran? That doesn't sound like a human..._ He brushed some of his longer hair out of his face, and I saw his pointed ears, and I trailed off. _Oh. _

"You're an elf." I said, sounding stupid, even to myself.

"You're a Shur'tugal." he answered.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "See you tomorrow Taran..." I yawned.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_You almost killed her!_" Vi shouted. She was actually very attractive when she was like this.

_Eragon._ Saphira chided. _This is not what we are here to do._

I looked up even though I knew I couldn't see her through the tent's roof. I knew she was flying overhead, circling, waiting, incase I needed her- always there for me, as I would always be there for her. _What if we make it part of what we're here to do? You said not to fall in love with someone at the school.. and so I wont. I'll fall in love with her here._

I could almost hear her snort in that way of hers, letting me know she didn't agree with what I was doing, but she'd support me anyways. It was her way.

"I didn't mean to!" Delos defended. Quinn was seething behind Delos, looking like he'd like to rip his head off. I guess he was literally waiting in line. Christian was smirking behind Delos, fully enjoying him getting yelled at.

"_How do you not mean to shoot in the opposite direction of the freaking TARGET!_" Vi. Her face was red, and her voice was resonating power, making the support beams in the tent shiver.

"Vi, calm down. It's okay. She's fine. I'll kick his ass later." I murmured in what I hoped was a soothing voice.

She looked at me, and her anger softened. "Fine. But if I find out you didn't kick his ass I will send Scylla to do it for me- or even better, just tell Naos."

Delos' eyes widened fractionally, and then he glared. "Fine." he looked at me, pleading that I do a good enough job, so the dragons didn't come and finish him off. I shook my head at him. I'd do whatever I felt the need, and if it wasn't enough for Vi, then I'd send Saphira with Naos and Scylla. Delos is a jackass, and he needs to be dealt with. Besides, he can't die, or at least, he's really _really_ hard to kill. Most vampires are.

Vi was still fuming, and was dragging me behind her, into her tent. Scylla wasn't there, for which I was glad. I wouldn't be able to take her reaction to what happened. She dropped my arm and was pacing, with fists clenched, and eye flashing. I reached out and put a hand onto her shoulder, and she stopped immediately. She whirled and the fury in her eyes was gone, replaced by something unrecognizable.

I took a step closer and we were only a few inches apart, our breath mingling. I was looking down at the perfection that was her. "Tell me not to, and I wont." She knew what I meant.

"Maybe I want you to." she whispered back, and I leaned down and our lips met. It was... indescribable. I grabbed the hair at the nape of her neck, and pulled her closer, tilting her head up for better access.

"Ahem." We leapt apart, and I saw that Brom was standing at the door. Or, as I now know him, my father. That's great. I got screwed over with my father/son bonding time I should've had as a child, and he's now also going to deprive me of my Vi/Eragon bonding time.

_Unless you have forgotten, I am here too, little one._ Saphira spoke. I realized that she'd probably been blasted with images of Vi and I and I winced.

_Sorry._ I answered.

"Dad. What're you doing here?" I asked.

Vi looked over my shoulder, and her eyes widened, and she whispered hurriedly, "Please tell me that's not your father, that the wraith of what looks like professor Brom is an image of fear that I'm experiencing in my head, and that it's blocking out the image of your real father. Please do not tell me that's your father."

"Vi, this is my father." Eragon introduced.

"I asked you not to tell me that..." she closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath.

"Dad, this is Viridienna." I gestured to her, and he nodded.

"Professor." she nodded politely and smiled, looking really awkward.

"Eragon. I expected you to introduce me to your... how do they say in her world.. girlfriend? Yes that's it. I expected you to introduce me sooner. But we've got a lot of time to discuss this. I came here to summon you to the meeting with Nasuada, and I was going to get the other Shur'tugalar- but it seems I'll have one less to summon." He laughed.

Vi blushed and looked away. I grabbed her hand and squeezed. _Don't worry. This is normal for him. You get used to it._ I said to her.

_Promise?_ She asked tentatively, not yet having the hang of things.

"I may be old but I'm not deaf. I can hear what you're saying." Brom said.

"Of course you can." Vi muttered and he laughed.

-.-.

"Again!" N'ree shouted.

It had been almost two weeks since I was in the hospital, and I was catching on quickly. I knew a lot of the ancient language- mostly because I am very adept with languages- and my swordsman - swords_woman_- ship was coming along very well. According to N'ree I'd be able to take on any human that was adept in this area. But with anyone with advanced abilities, or magical powers I would not yet stand a chance.

"I'm...done..." I wheezed and collapsed on the ground. We'd been going at this since 6 in the morning- and it was past 8 at night now. I hadn't had anything to eat all day.

"Fine. You've done well today young Rider. We will be doing this again tomorrow, but this time with your classmates. You will start to fight each other with blades blunted by magic to see how you fare." he said and left.

.

"Alright, I'll be pairing you up today, and we're going to do a king of the court kind of thing- we need to see who our top ten fighters are." N'ree started pairing everyone off with someone who looked around the same size as them. I still hadn't been sent with the rest of the Riders to Ellesmera -where the elf who makes the blades for Riders would instruct us to make our own, like she did to make Eragon's- so I was using a 35 inch broadsword instead. I was finally able to guard my own blade with magic, so I did that as well.

I ended up being paired with James Rasmussen, a boy with light brown hair and gray eyes. He was taller than me- alot taller- and I was wondering why they put us together. I shrugged my shoulders and got into a guard position. I was getting extra training, and it was from a one-on-one teacher. He was getting trained in a class, and so, would not learn as much.

"Ready." N'ree cried loudly, his voice echoing across the training field. "Set. Fight!"

I circled slowly, looking for an opportunity to strike James. He took to steps, and lunged at me, and I parried it easily with the flat of my blade. I swung my sword above his head, and he tried to parry my sword, which I swept around his sword, and then behind his legs, sweeping him to the ground. I thrust my sword at him which he parried, flying upwards with the speed only a vampire had. I put two hands onto my sword, and went through a series of moves, starting them over. When he thought I was going to repeat one, I slammed my sword as hard as I could into his wrist, and heard a crack. He dropped the sword with a cry of pain. _Good thing he's a vampire, or else I'd have made him useless in a battle..._ I smacked his back with my sword, and then rested the point of it in the hollow of his throat.

"Do you surrender?" I asked.

"Yes."

I smiled, gleefully. Our class continued like this, and our statistics were as shown:

1st: Arya

2nd: Eragon

3rd: Roran

4th: Efkinitos

5th Rose

6th: Dimitri

7th: Darius

8th: Keller

9th: Me, Kerstin

10th: Viridienna

11th: Jezebel and Poppy (Tie)

12th: Leopardali and Patrick (tie)

13th: James and Zoe (tie)

and the rest just... weren't as proficient. But we got our top ten. And now the rest were to go and see another teacher, who would be giving them special lessons, each. I would continue with my every-second-day training with N'ree, and after my lessons with Brom, which should only take from 6 in the morning until about 4, I would go and have my class with the top ten students.

"So, you are the top ten of the students who have come here, in your swordsmanship. Now, while the other group is practicing more swordsmanship, you will be learning to do more, like use a bow and arrows, and ride while fighting, and shoot with a bow and arrows while riding. First, is there anyone who's already shot a bow and arrows?" N'ree asked. Eragon, Roran, Arya, Efkinitos and I raised our hands.

"Where?" N'ree asked us.

Each of the others said for hunting or even during the war, and I blushed and looked at the ground. "At camp..."

"Well we've had a bow crafted specially for all twenty five of you Hogwarts students, as well, and each will be delivered to your tent when you get back. What I'm going to start you with, tomorrow, is horseback riding. Everyone needs to know how to ride a horse. There will be a horse brought to you tomorrow, at which time you will make your way here, for your lesson." N'ree turned and left.

When I got back to my tent, I looked to see if the polyjuice potion was going as it was supposed to. I consulted the book. I still needed to let the lacewing flies to stew for seven more days. I pushed it under my bed, making sure that the fire was going steadily and would not stop.

_Are you willing to go for a little flight, Kerstin?_ Naos asked.

__I grinned. _Where are you? _

___Right above you. I'll be right down._ Within seconds I heard a whump as he landed outside my tent. His pearly white scales glistened in the light, and I almost had to look away, it was so bright. The day was getting alot brighter now. I shivered a little- it wasn't the warmest out even though there was sun.

_Put on a cloak little one- we're going high, and it wouldn't do very much good for you to get sick. _I nodded and went back in, grabbing a white cloak, which I slipped my arms into, and pinned closed with a pin of Naos, curled up around a sword with a ruby pommel, and breathing fire. Just like the emblem on my tunic, and on the cloak, which was right next to the Skulblaka house crest.

I climbed onto Naos, glad that there was a saddle. I secured my legs in, and pulled up my hood, pinning it to my hair so that it wouldn't fall. _Let's go!_ I cried and he jumped, sending up flying into the sky.


End file.
